Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?
by Chibi pl
Summary: Suite de l'animé, si ça tente quelqu'un... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une FIN!
1. Une vie monotone, un autre choix ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient (quelqu'un a juste eu l'idée avant) sauf les persos que j'ai crée (il y en a pas beaucoup mais bon…)

La fin de l'animé m'a déçu, alors voilà mon imagination a fait le reste.

            **Chapitre 1 : Une vie monotone, un autre choix ?**

'Je ne t'oublierais jamais… même quand je serais grand-mère…' 

Ces mots, elle les avait prononcés, il y a 3 ans…

« _ Melle Kanzaki ? Etes-vous parmi nous ?

_ Hein ? » Hitomi, surprise, se leva, « _ Je suis désolée… »

Le professeur soupira « _ Essayez au moins de vous concentrer, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

_ Oui monsieur. »

Hitomi se rassit et le cours continua sans autres incidents jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Elle marchait vers la sortie du lycée quand quelqu'un l'interpella, c'était Yukari, sa meilleure amie.

« _ Hitomi ! Attends-moi ! » La jeune fille courut pour la rattraper.

« _ Yukari, ça va ?

_ Oui, laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle… je ne suis pas une championne en course ! »

Son amie affichait un sourire radieux.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Devine !

_ Tu… as trouvé… voyons voir… comment gagner au Loto ?

_ NON ! C'est Amano !

_ Ah !

_ Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait une surprise pour moi !

_ Et ?

_ Je lui ai demandé…

_ Dis plutôt que tu as dû le harceler !

_ Pas du tout ! Bref, il vient passer les mois de juillet et d'août au Japon !

_ Oh !

_ T'es pas contente ?

_ Si…beaucoup…

_ T'en as pas l'air…

_ C'est pas mon petit copain et tu sais Amano et moi… c'est le passé…

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Pour lui et moi…

_ Yukari ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux puisque ça marche !

_ Tu fais une drôle de tête…

_ Merci, c'est sympa ! C'est ma tête habituelle ! Si elle te plaît pas…

_ Tu as l'air fatiguée…

_ Je le suis.

_ Hitomi ! Tu travailles trop ! Relaxe-toi un peu ! On est en vacances !

_ Oui… Et Amano, il arrive quand ?

_ Dans une semaine ! »

Elles rentrèrent donc en parlant du prochain retour d'Amano, un ancien camarade qui était parti en Europe afin de mener une carrière internationale en athlétisme, en vérité, c'était plutôt Yukari qui parlait de son petit-ami depuis bientôt 3 ans. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait son amie, perdue dans ses pensées.

_'Hitomi…'_ Yukari secoua la tête. La joie de revoir Amano s'estompa devant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait son amie dans cet état. Elle pensait sûrement à son aventure sur cette planète, Gaïa. C'était il y a 3 ans, quand tournerait-elle la page ?

Yukari s'en rappelait : Au début, Hitomi allait bien, elle était même contente d'être rentrée, puis son attitude a commencé à changer. Elle regardait souvent le ciel, rêvassait, était ailleurs… et cette tristesse dans son regard. Elle en avait eu assez de regarder sa meilleure amie souffrir alors un jour elle lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé sur Gaia. Hitomi avait d'abord refusé d'en parler mais Yukari a tellement insisté (une vraie sangsue !) qu'Hitomi a fini par céder. Elle lui a tout raconté, la guerre, Zaïbacher, Dornkirk, Allen, Mirana, tout… surtout Van… Rien que le fait de prononcer son nom était un déchirement pour Hitomi, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit. Yukari ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter, son amie avait rencontré un homme, l'avait aimé et l'avait quitté pour revenir parmi les siens.

La mélancolie d'Hitomi devint une habitude, Yukari avait bien essayé d'avoir plus de renseignements, de poser des questions mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'aggraver le cas de son amie. A chaque fois, elle sombrait dans une déprime que seul le temps atténuait sans pour autant l'effacer… Yukari s'était alors promis de ne plus lui en parler, espérant secrètement qu'elle allait oublier et refaire sa vie, ce qui manifestement n'était pas le cas, elle se sentait impuissante, quel genre d'amie était-elle ? Sa meilleure amie souffrait devant ses yeux et elle ne lui était d'aucune aide. Même la course ne lui était pas d'un grand secours, Hitomi avait gagné des championnats, des rencontres inter-lycées mais seul son manager remarquait qu'il n'y avait que durant ces instants trop courts où elle était sur la piste qu'elle retrouvait l'ancienne Hitomi, son amie, celle qui avait cette lueur dans le regard. La course finie, la lueur disparaissait pour laisser la place à de la déception.

« _ Yukari ? Tu rêves ?

_ Hein ? Quoi ?

_ Tu pensais à Amano ?

_ Oui…

_ T'inquiètes, il sera bientôt là et tu pourras le prendre dans tes bras, l'embrasser, lui montrer à quel point il t'a manqué !

_ Hitomi ! »

_'Amano…'_ Sa vie à elle avait été si douce ces 3 dernières années. Lorsqu'il était parti en Europe, Yukari pensait qu'il allait terriblement lui manquer et ça avait été vrai mais elle l'avait plutôt bien supporté. Au départ, il y avait le téléphone auquel elle avait rapidement renoncé à la vue des factures exorbitantes ! Désormais, il y avait le net. En effet, tous deux passaient des heures à chatter en dépit des kilomètres qui les séparaient et du décalage horaire. Finalement, Yukari le sentait toujours à ses côtés et puis Amano revenait quand il le pouvait. Ainsi, elle le reverrait dans un mois… et elle avait hâte.

Son bonheur lui faisait oublier la peine de sa meilleure amie. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Cela faisait 3 ans… 3 longues années durant lesquelles Yukari n'avait pas quitté son amie. Elle ne voulait pas la blesser davantage donc elles ne parlaient jamais du passé, elle se contentait d'être là, toujours à ses côtés au cas où Hitomi aurait besoin d'elle. Quand son amie tournerait-elle la page ? Bientôt, elle l'espérait…

Il y a 3 ans, Hitomi avait été contente de rentrer chez elle, de revoir sa famille, ses amis, de retrouver son monde, sa vie… Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que Gaïa lui manquait… le monde, les habitants et surtout un en particulier, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et au regard de braise…

Un soir, sur le quai de la gare, elle le vit avec ses magnifiques ailes blanches, il lui souriait alors pour ne pas l'inquiéter, Hitomi lui rendit son sourire en lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Mais elle mentait et plus le temps passait, plus le fait de se trouver loin de lui, de ne pas entendre sa voix, sentir son regard si intense se poser sur elle, tout cela lui manquait. Elle voulait le revoir, se blottir dans ses bras mais elle ne le pouvait pas puisqu'elle lui avait donné son pendentif…

Depuis son retour, elle ne tirait plus les cartes, n'avait plus de visions, bref, elle était devenue une jeune fille normale. A l'époque, elle se trouvait bizarre avec ce pouvoir mais depuis qu'elle ne l'avait plus, elle se sentait vide comme si elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même.

Le mois passa rapidement et avec l'été arriva Amano.

Yukari était folle de joie de le revoir, Hitomi souriait, elle était heureuse pour eux mais elle évita de regarder le couple car chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur les deux tourtereaux, elle sentait un pincement à son cœur.

La soirée battait son plein, Hitomi avait la tête qui tournait, elle alla donc prendre l'air sur la terrasse pendant qu'Amano entraînait Yukari dans un coin.

Quelques instants plus tard, un cri retentit, Yukari se précipita vers Hitomi qui admirait la lune si ronde, resplendissante dans ce ciel étoilé, imaginant Gaïa à ses côtés.

« _ Hitomi !! »

Hitomi sursauta, se retourna pour voir une masse se précipiter sur elle et lui sauter dans les bras. L'élan de Yukari la fit tomber et elle entraîna son amie dans sa chute. Hitomi s'inquiéta et fut vite rassurée en voyant le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage.

« _ Yukari ?

_ C'est… Amano… il… il… » Elle lui montra sa main, à l'annulaire, on voyait briller une bague.

« _ Il t'a demandé de l'épouser et tu as refusé ? » Demanda Hitomi avec un sourire malicieux. C'était la première fois que son amie n'arrivait pas à parler et elle voulait la taquiner.

« _ Non !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… » Yukari remarqua le sourire. « _ Arrête ! »

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire.

« _ Alors ? Es-tu heureuse ?

_ Si tu savais, je l'aime tellement !

_ Tant mieux. Tous mes vœux de bonheur aux futurs mariés !

_ Merci Hitomi. »

Elles s'enlacèrent. Yukari pleurait, c'était des larmes de joie. En serrant son amie dans ses bras, Hitomi leva les yeux au ciel, imaginant Gaïa derrière la Lune, les larmes brillant au fond de ses yeux.

_'Van… Te reverrais-je un jour ?'_ Pensa t-elle en soupirant.

Yukari s'écarta d'elle et la regarda.

« _ Tu pleures… et tu soupires !

_ Je suis heureuse pour ma meilleure amie et je plains Amano de devoir te supporter le reste de sa vie !

_ Hitomi !

_ Je plaisante ! Tout le monde sait que l'amour rend aveugle et sourd, enfin, j'espère pour lui ! » Hitomi eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine outrée de son amie.

« _ Je ne suis quand même pas insupportable !

_ Non, bien sûr ! Quoique moi je n'ai pas à te supporter toute la journée ! »

Cette discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Amano.

« _ Amano ! Dis-lui que je ne suis pas insupportable !

_ Non ! Quelle question ! » Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Hitomi leva les yeux au ciel « _ Cas désespéré ! C'est trop tard, il est déjà sourd et aveugle ! »

Yukari tira la langue en se pressant contre Amano « _ Oui ! C'est mon sourd-aveugle à moi ! »

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

La soirée se termina sur une note joyeuse pour tout le monde, même Hitomi sentit que son cœur était plus léger lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle.

La semaine qui suivit, Yukari tout à son bonheur ne remarqua pas que Hitomi l'évitait.

A la fin de la semaine, devant le portail du lycée, les deux amies attendaient Amano qui était allé dire bonjour aux professeurs et à des amis.

« _ Que comptes-tu faire ?

_ A quel sujet ?

_ Pour l'Europe… vas-tu le suivre ?

_ Heu…

_ Tu sais l'amour à distance, ça allait jusque-là mais vous serez mariés.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans ! Je suis une grande fille qui n'a plus besoin de nounou !

_ Tu me jettes !

_ Oui ! Et puis, je me sentirais mal d'être le boulet qui te retient ici pendant que tu ne penserais qu'à lui !

_ Tu as raison mais…

_ Pas de mais qui tienne ! De toutes façons, on se reverra !

_ Tu es de très bons conseils… Tu vas beaucoup me manquer…

_ Je pourrais peut-être venir vivre avec nous ? Quoique Amano risque de ne pas apprécier ! »

Yukari sourit à cette perspective.

« _ Avez-vous choisi une date ?

_ Non, je… enfin… on a réfléchi… et on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord…

_ Vous êtes même pas encore mariés et vous vous disputez déjà ?

_ Non ! C'est juste qu'Amano voudrait le faire avant la fin des vacances… et je trouve ça précipité…

_ Whaou ! C'est rapide ! (elle réfléchit un instant) En même temps, il a raison, vous êtes là, ça vous occupera ! Réfléchis ! S'il repart à la fin des vacances, quand trouverez-vous le temps de tout organiser ?

_ C'est vrai… Oh ! Que ferais-je sans toi ?

_ Bonne question !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, Amano arriva peu de temps après.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hitomi laissa bientôt le jeune couple parler de leur bonheur futur, de leur vie en Europe… Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour digérer cette nouvelle : Yukari allait partir, sa meilleure amie allait la quitter pour vivre à des milliers de kilomètres… elle ne la verrait plus tous les jours… elle perdrait son soutien, son réconfort… pour toujours.

Une personne qu'elle aimait quittait sa vie. Encore…

Ce départ lui fit penser à Van, elle voulait penser le moins possible à lui, elle essayait car à chaque fois, cela lui faisait si mal…

'L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent, il éteint le petit, il allume le grand' (Roger Bussy-Rabutin)

'Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Van… Et lui ? M'a-t-il oublié ?' 

Ses pas la conduirent au stade… ce stade… rempli de souvenirs de Van… leur première rencontre… sa venue sur Terre pour la ramener sur Gaïa… Tant de souvenirs heureux voilés par une tristesse grandissante.

Hitomi s'installa sur les gradins, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura… pleura les larmes retenues depuis une semaine. Au plus profond de son émoi, son rêve le plus cher fut de retourner sur Gaïa, de revoir Van, de quitter ce monde où plus rien ne la retenait… elle le désirait de tout son âme…

Soudain, une colonne de lumière se forma, emportant une jeune fille encore en pleurs vers un nouveau destin…


	2. Le devoir d’un roi, être égoïste ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Je ne m'enrichis pas puisque rien ne m'appartient…

            **Chapitre 2 : Le devoir d'un roi, être égoïste ?**

Trois ans qu'Hitomi était partie… Van, sur les toits, regardait la Lune des illusions en serrant un pendentif rose, seul lien avec la jeune fille, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…

Trois ans avaient passé, il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à Hitomi. Roi de Fanélia, il s'était occupé de la reconstruction de son royaume, des affaires internes, des relations avec les autres royaumes de Gaïa comme Astria ou Fleid.

Ses journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient : Le matin, il s'occupait du royaume pendant le Conseil, il y prenait les décisions en tant que souverain. L'après-midi, on le voyait allongé sur les toits passant des heures à regarder le ciel, il s'endormait d'ailleurs pour rêver d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux verts.

Van ne pleurait pas, il était un homme et un homme ne pleurait pas.

Seule Merle pouvait quelques fois lui décrocher un sourire, triste certes mais un sourire quand même. Elle était devenue un soutien, une confidente précieuse… avec elle, Van pouvait évoquer la jeune fille de la Lune des illusions qui était venue, avait bouleversé leurs vies et était repartie… Il ne la nommait jamais mais son souvenir était toujours présent même après toutes ces années…

Merle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son _'Maître Van'_. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié cette fille étrange qui avait été aussi familière avec son maître. Elle se rappelait qu'Hitomi avait toujours voulu repartir, rentrer chez elle… c'était ce qu'elle avait fait en fin de compte et cela sans se soucier du mal qu'elle pouvait leur faire. Merle en était venue à détester Hitomi pour la souffrance que celle-ci avait causé en laissant Van et pour la douleur qu'il ressentait du fait de son absence. _'Cette fille porte malheur, j'en étais sûre.'_ Elle espérait que Van l'oublierait (_'Après tout, elle n'était même pas jolie !'_) mais plus elle l'écoutait et l'observait (secrètement), plus elle en doutait (_'Il espère toujours son retour'_).

Un soir, Van se trouvait dans une clairière, il avait besoin d'être seul pour oublier, la journée avait vraiment été impossible ! Pourtant tout avait bien commencé ! Il avait rêvé qu'Hitomi revenait.

Pendant le Conseil, un des Ministres avait proposé une alliance avec un pays voisin pour renforcer la puissance de Fanélia. Van avait tout de suite été hors de lui.

« _ Jamais je ne me marierais avec une inconnue ! » Il avait quitté le Conseil en claquant la porte. Il pensait avoir été clair… mais il se trompait. C'était un coup monté et même Merle était contre lui ! Elle le trahissait, il se retrouvait seul…

Il avait investi Merle de pouvoirs qui faisaient d'elle la première conseillère du royaume. La jeune fille-chatte avait beaucoup grandi et surtout mûri. Van se reposait entièrement sur elle. Elle avait pensé au bien du royaume et au bonheur de son roi. Une jeune fille pourrait lui faire oublier Hitomi. Merle avait donc parcouru les royaumes de Gaïa lors de visites officielles, c'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra Alana Hortensia d'Aumale, une princesse d'un royaume issu de la chute de l'empire Zaïbacher. La jeune fille était plus jeune que Van d'un an et elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hitomi (_'Ce qui était une bonne chose !'_). En effet, Alana avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, elle était mûre et réfléchie pour son âge, aimable et intelligente, bref, elle avait tout d'une future reine.

Merle avait engagé les négociations en vue d'un mariage et elle était déjà officieusement fiancée à Van… Le seul problème et il était de taille, elle ne l'avait pas encore annoncé à l'heureux élu, non seulement elle n'en trouvait pas le courage mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment (question de timing : A chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, il lui parlait d'Hitomi ou Merle voyait qu'il était ailleurs, sur une autre planète).

Aujourd'hui avait été le dernier jour, Alana arriverait demain à Fanélia pour rencontrer Van.

Pendant le Conseil, Van était parti furieux et Merle avait dit aux Ministres qu'elle s'en occupait avant de partir à sa recherche. Elle le trouva sur les toits en train de regarder le ciel.

« _ Maître Van ? T'es-tu calmé ? » Demanda Merle d'une toute petite voix.

« _ NON !! Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer ? Tu as entendu ? Ils veulent me marier ! Tu entends ? Me marier ! Je n'épouserais qu'Hitomi et personne d'autre !

_ Calme-toi, c'est pour ton bien…

_ Mon bien ? Epouser une inconnue ! Jamais !

_ Mais… vous êtes un bon roi et le peuple vous aime, seulement…

_ Seulement ?

_ Fanélia a besoin d'une reine… et le trône de descendants…

_ JAMAIS !!! Tu entends ! Jamais je ne m'unirais à une autre femme ! »

Merle commença à s'énerver aussi _'Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !'_

« _ Vraiment ? Et tu comptes l'attendre longtemps ? Toute ta vie peut-être ? Gâcher ta vie pour elle, c'est ridicule ! Hitomi est partie ! Elle ne reviendra jamais ! Elle ne connaît même pas tes sentiments ! Y as-tu pensé ? Si elle t'avait oublié ? Si elle avait un autre homme dans sa vie ? Elle ne t'a pas promis de t'attendre ! Elle n'a même pas dit qu'elle reviendra ! Elle t'a abandonné ! Elle t'a quitté sans aucun regret ! »

Van s'était levé et s'était bouché les oreilles _'Non, Hitomi ne l'avait pas oublié ! Non, elle l'aimait toujours ! Ils se reverraient un jour et là il lui dirait à quel point il l'aimait !'_ Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola…

Van survola Fanélia et atterrit dans la petite clairière où reposait Folken et Escaflowne. Devant la tombe de son frère, il laissa éclater toute sa colère.

« _ Tu as entendu, Folken ! Ils veulent me marier ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour devenir la reine de Fanélia ! Une seule que je veux à mes côtés ! »

Il leva les yeux vers la Lune des illusions « _ Quand reviendras-tu ? »

Van passa la journée à cet endroit, un lieu où il se sentait apaisé, où il ressentait encore la présence de la jeune fille puisque c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient quittés, qu'il l'avait vu s'élever dans la colonne de lumière pour la dernière fois…

A la nuit tombée, Van rentra au château. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où l'attendait Merle.

« _ Maître Van, je m'excuse, je…

_ Merle ! N'en parlons plus !

_ Mais, je…

_ Ça suffit ! Laisse-moi ! »

Merle baissa la tête et sortit. C'était la première fois qu'il était furieux contre elle, elle lisait la colère dans son regard, un regard si doux auparavant lorsqu'il se posait sur elle. « _ Majesté… »

L'atmosphère au château de Fanélia devint lourde, on sentait la tension entre Van et Merle. D'ailleurs Van ne lui parlait presque plus, seulement quand c'était nécessaire et cela attristait Merle (elle avait dû renvoyer la princesse).

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'arriva un beau matin Allen Schezar, chevalier céleste. Il apportait un message de la part de la reine Mirana d'Astria : La princesse Mirana Sara Aston était devenue reine d'Astria suite à son mariage avec Dryden Fayssa lors de la guerre contre Zaïbacher. Cependant, après la guerre, Dryden quitta Mirana pour exercer son métier de marchand car il ne se trouvait pas l'étoffe d'un roi. De plus, il pensait que sa femme était amoureuse d'Allen. Son départ attrista Mirana qui se rapprocha du chevalier céleste. Elle se rendit vite compte que ses sentiments n'étaient pas de l'amour mais de l'admiration (un chevalier céleste grand, beau, jeune, fort et courtois ! Faut dire que Marlène a dû un peu trop l'émerveiller quand elle était petite en lui parlant souvent d'Allen !). Elle ouvrit les yeux et écouta son cœur, un seul homme l'intéressait et elle l'avait laissé partir ! Elle ne se laissa pas aller à la déprime (on parle de Mirana ! Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, hé bien… Tous aux abris !). Elle fit tant et si bien qu'un an après leur séparation, Dryden revenait au palais pour régner à ses côtés. Le rôle de roi l'étouffa très vite malgré ses efforts. Il avait l'âme d'un marchand et elle le comprenait, elle était née pour régner pas lui. Elle lui rendit donc sa liberté. Dryden recommença à parcourir Gaïa pour marchander tandis que Mirana l'attendait, sa sœur aînée, Elise, régnant à ses côtés.

Van fut heureux de revoir son ami qui lui annonça qu'il était invité pour le premier anniversaire de la princesse Léandra Alexia Aston-Fayssa, fille de Mirana et de Dryden. D'ailleurs, Van était le parrain de l'enfant.

La soirée était prévue dans une semaine, ce qui laissa à Van le temps de préparer son départ et de régler les problèmes pouvant avoir lieu pendant son absence et celle de Merle.

A la fin de la semaine, Van se rendit à Pallas, la capitale d'Astria, à bord du Croisé. Ce voyage lui fit du bien, il allait revoir ses compagnons d'armes, ses amis qui aimaient Hitomi et qui souffraient de son absence, sûrement pas autant que lui, au moins ils le comprenaient.

La fête organisée fut une grande soirée, beaucoup de nobles de Gaïa y furent conviés. La princesse était ravissante, elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns ondulés. Elle adorait Van, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle tendait ses petits bras vers lui en souriant. Cet amour était réciproque, pour Van, cette petite fille était son rayon de soleil. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui, toute l'assemblée en fut émue et applaudit à cette scène.

Quand vint l'heure de son coucher, elle n'avait toujours pas quitté les bras de Van, elle s'agrippa au roi de Fanélia tellement fermement que même Mirana ne put la déloger. Le jeune homme se proposa d'aller la coucher et la border ce qui soulagea la mère.

Il quitta donc la salle, emportant un bébé qui riait.

Une personne se rapprocha d'une femme-chat « _ Excusez-moi, est-ce lui ?

_ Oui. » Lui répondit-on en suivant Van du regard.

Dès que Van l'eut couchée, Léandra s'endormit rapidement serrant l'index du jeune homme dans sa petite main. Il la regarda dormir un moment, puis retira délicatement son doigt pour ne pas la réveiller et quitta silencieusement la pièce. Il ne retourna pas à la fête, il préféra aller se promener dans les jardins du palais.

« _ Majesté ! » Van se retourna.

« _ Excusez mon impolitesse ! Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis la princesse Alana Hortensia d'Aumale… » Elle se jetta aux pieds du roi de Fanélia « _ Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie ! »

« _ Mais, que faîtes-vous ? » Il l'aida à se relever et vit des larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune fille.

« _ Veuillez m'excuser de mon audace… mais vous êtes mon dernier espoir ! »

Van fut touché par la détresse de cette fille, elle était aussi profonde que la sienne.

« _ Venez, vous allez m'expliquer… » Il la fit asseoir sur un banc, s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant les mains « _ Je vous écoute… »

Rassurée et calmée, Alana commença donc son histoire : « _ Je suis issue d'une ancienne famille royale appartenant à l'empire Zaïbacher, mon père est très malade… Je m'occupe des affaires du royaume à sa place. J'ai grandi dans l'entourage d'une autre famille royale qui était sous la coupe de l'empereur Dornkirk, ils avaient un fils qui est devenu roi récemment…

_ Comment s'appelle t-il ?

_ Brale, Brale Denys d'Oursiny, roi de Zaïde.

_ Zaïde ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

_ C'est un magnifique pays en tant de paix…

_ Nous sommes en tant de paix.

_ Plus pour longtemps, je le crains…

_ Hein ?

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Brale est un être arrogant et égoïste. Il a très mal pris la défaite de l'empire Zaïbacher et il vous hait d'avoir battu Dornkirk qu'il admire. Il me fait peur… il aime le pouvoir et est prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins… Il a décidé de conquérir Gaïa…

_ Quoi ?

_ Jusqu'à maintenant son père l'en empêchait mais il est mort aujourd'hui, alors il est libre de ses faits et gestes. Mais avant il doit accomplir la dernière volonté de son père, se marier et avoir un héritier, ensuite, il pourra jouer avec sa vie.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que vous…

_ J'y viens… Il est amoureux de moi… en fait, il dit m'aimer depuis notre enfance et il veut faire de moi la reine de son empire… » Elle éclata en sanglots.

« _ Vous ne semblez pas l'aimer alors repoussez-le.

_ C'est fait mais il persiste. Mon seul rempart est mon père qui est faible et malade. Lorsque mon père nous quittera, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de l'épouser…

_ Comment puis-je vous aider ?

_ J'ai reçu il y a plusieurs mois la visite de Demoiselle Merle.

_ Merle ?

_ Oui, elle m'a dit être à la recherche d'une épouse…

_ Ça suffit !

_ Majesté ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séduire ! Je sais que vous êtes amoureux d'une autre !

_ Qui vous…

_ Personne, seulement, je vous ai bien observé toute la soirée, vous sembliez ailleurs…

_ Vous comprenez donc mon refus.

_ Non, votre cœur est pris et le mien ne bat pas pour vous.

Van la regarda les sourcils froncés, elle avait l'air très sérieuse.

« _ Vous êtes mon seul espoir, nous n'avons pas à nous marier, juste à nous fiancer… J'ai besoin d'un protecteur et vous apparemment que l'on vous laisse tranquille… Ce sera un compromis, pas une alliance.

_ Je…

_ Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, je vous laisse y réfléchir… »

Elle quitta Van qui se retrouva seul, abasourdi par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le lendemain, Van croisa Alana alors qu'il se promenait dans les jardins.

« _ Majesté, je…

_ Attendez ! J'ai pensé à notre discussion toute la nuit…

_ Toute la nuit ! Vous n'étiez pas obligé ! »

Van rougit, il avait surtout beaucoup pensé à Hitomi.

« _ J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

_ Je vous écoute. »

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc.

« _ Vous avez raison sur un point, je suis éperdument amoureux d'une jeune fille qui est retournée chez elle et j'attends son retour. Vous n'avez donc rien à attendre de moi car jamais je ne l'oublierais, ni la trahirait.

_ J'en suis consciente.

_ Alors, pourquoi moi ? Voulez-vous devenir la reine de Fanélia ?

_ Non ! En vérité, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à la question. Mon 'fiancé' devait être assez puissant pour tenir Brale à distance, il n'y avait que deux possibilités : Le duc de Fleid ou le roi de Fanélia. Le duc est trop jeune et je me voyais mal lui exposer toute l'histoire. Finalement, la visite de Demoiselle Merle m'a aidé à prendre la décision, elle a éclairci le problème. J'avais déjà entendu parler de vous et les gens s'étonnaient de votre célibat. Je me suis souvent entretenue avec Demoiselle Merle durant son séjour mais elle évitait de me parler de vos relations avec les femmes. Elle avait l'air satisfaite de moi et j'ai posé la condition de vous rencontrer mais mon voyage à Fanélia a été annulé. Je n'ai pas abandonné et lorsque je vous ai vu hier soir, j'ai tenté la chance.

_ Donc, nous ne serons que fiancés.

_ Absolument, pas de mariage. Sans vous vexez, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée un mariage sans amour.

_ Non vous avez tout à fait raison. N'allez-vous pas le regretter ?

_ Si je devais choisir entre vous et Brale, ce serait vous sans hésiter parce que vous êtes humain et généreux.

_ Merci, vous ne serez donc pas triste si elle revient et que nous…

_ annulions le mariage ? Je serai désespérée ! Non ! Au contraire, je serai heureuse pour vous. C'est un projet qui nous arrange tous les deux et qui ne nous engage à rien.

_ C'est vrai… Bien, j'accepte. »

Alana lui sauta au cou, Van rougit violemment. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'écarta vivement en s'excusant.

« _ Je m'excuse… je suis si contente… si vous saviez à quel point ça me soulage.

_ Ce n'est rien, cela m'enlève un grand poids à moi aussi. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Calmés, ils parlèrent de 'leur projet'.

« _ Cela doit rester entre-nous.

_ Oui, nous ne pouvons annoncer nos fiançailles ainsi, Merle n'y croira jamais.

_ Elle m'avait parlé de votre réticence, maintenant, je dirais plutôt de votre farouche opposition.

_ …

_ Pour que ce soit plausible… cette soirée pourrait être notre première rencontre mais il faudrait une occasion pour que l'on se connaisse mieux…

_ Pourquoi ne pas venir passer quelques jours à Fanélia ?

_ Comment ?

_ Oui, nous avons sympathisé lors de cette soirée et je vous aurai invité pour mieux vous connaître.

_ Serait-ce une invitation ?

_ Vous ne serez pas seule. Il était prévu que mes amis viennent à Fanélia pour visiter la ville et je vous aurai invité à la dernière minute. »

Alana réfléchit quelques instants.

« _ Pourquoi pas ? Cela me semble une excellente idée. Je dois m'organiser.

_ Bien, je vous laisse vous préparer. Nous partons dans deux jours. »

Le mois qui suivit étonna tout le monde, le rapprochement entre ces deux-là n'échappa à personne ! Il est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Van découvrait une jeune fille mûre et réfléchie qui aimait la vie et la paix alors qu'Alana trouva sous cette apparente fierté un jeune homme ayant grandi trop vite mais doux et sensible.

Ils s'appréciaient énormément et les liens tissés entre-eux semblaient profonds et ils l'étaient mais cela ne reflétaient qu'une amitié presque fraternelle. A la fin du mois, les fiançailles furent annoncées, Alana arborait une très jolie bague offerte par Van.

Merle était ravie, Alana soulagée et Van s'était trouvé une confidente, une personne qui ne le jugeait pas. Au contraire, elle le soutenait dans son amour pour Hitomi. Cela apaisait Van, il pouvait en parler pendant des heures à cette fille qui voulait la connaître et qui l'attendait presque aussi impatiemment que lui (si c'était possible).

Alana était retournée chez elle le cœur léger, elle ne pouvait laisser son père seul plus longtemps, elle avait un royaume à diriger.

Pendant son absence, Van redevint rêveur et mélancolique. Tout son entourage pensait que l'absence de la princesse d'Aumale en était la cause, ce qui était en partie vrai, elle lui manquait.

Un soir, il contemplait les étoiles et les deux lunes, il pensait à Hitomi et à Alana. Celle-ci lui avait envoyé une lettre où elle annonçait son devoir de rester au chevet de son père dont l'état empirait. Avait-il bien fait ? Ce projet n'était-il pas insensé ? Et si… Il se posait toutes ces questions lorsqu'une colonne de lumière apparut dans le ciel.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

Sans hésiter, il déploya ses ailes pour descendre du toit et courir en direction de la lumière qui venait de disparaître. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, surtout un nom y revenait constamment.

Il déboucha dans la clairière et la vit, éclairé par la Lune. _'Hitomi'_.


	3. Une nouvelle chance, pour être heureux ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun des persos… Quel dommage !

            **Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle chance, pour être heureux ?**

Lorsque Hitomi se calma, elle sentit l'herbe sous ses pieds _'De l'herbe ? Mais…'_ Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans une clairière où elle distinguait à sa droite éclairée par la Terre et la Lune une sorte de robot géant blanc qui reposait telle une statue _'Escaflowne'_. A côté de l'armure se trouvait une pierre tombale _'Folken'_.

Hitomi entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir surgir dans la clairière un jeune homme essoufflé par sa course dont les cheveux noirs de jais étaient ébouriffés, il portait un T-shirt rouge et un pantalon en cuir. A sa ceinture se trouvait une épée… _'Van…'_

Le jeune roi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait tant attendu ce moment et elle était là devant lui. Il était figé par la surprise et surtout par la joie indescriptible qu'il ressentait. Son rêve le plus cher, son désir le plus profond venait de se réaliser. _'Mais est-ce bien la réalité ? Ou faisait-il un rêve éveillé ?'_

Il s'approcha lentement de cette 'apparition' en tendant la main droite. _'Allait-il passer au travers ?'_

Sa main toucha une joue, de la chaleur s'en dégageait… A ce simple contact, un frisson parcourut ces deux êtres venant de deux mondes différents. _'Hitomi…'_

Oui, il était là, elle était revenue et jamais il ne la laisserait s'en aller… non plus jamais…

Van se rapprocha d'elle et d'un geste brusque l'emprisonna dans ses bras. _'Tu m'as tellement manqué… si tu savais…'_

Hitomi fut d'abord surprise, ce sentiment s'estompa rapidement, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, alors elle s'y blottit.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, incapables de briser cet instant.

Van s'écarta doucement d'Hitomi qui leva la tête, des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues laissant des sillons sur son visage éclairé par la faible lueur lunaire. Il encadra ce visage de ses deux mains, se servant de ses pouces pour essuyer les larmes… Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et il déposa un baiser léger comme une brise d'été sur ses lèvres, il les trouva si douces et si sucrées, ces lèvres tant désirées… Ce fut leur premier baiser.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées, à peine entrées en contact, elles se quittaient déjà. Pendant ce court laps de temps, chacun oublia tout… tout ce qui n'était pas lié à ce moment, rien n'existait en dehors d'eux… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent…

« _ Van… je…

_ Hitomi… ne pleure pas… »

Elle le regarda, il avait un regard si doux, un sourire si tendre. Elle posa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa… Il répondit à ce baiser, ses mains glissaient le long de son dos et se posèrent sur ses hanches, il la serra contre lui…

Ils passèrent la nuit, blottis l'un contre l'autre (ou plutôt elle dans ses bras à lui), sans un mot, savourant juste chaque moment par des baisers ou des caresses. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils n'en voyaient pas la nécessité, ni l'utilité, leurs regards reflétaient ce qu'ils pouvaient exprimer c'est-à-dire tout leur amour, toute la joie de s'être retrouvés.

Le soleil en se levant éclaira deux amoureux étendus sur l'herbe, dans une clairière…

Hitomi avait fini par s'endormir, blottie dans les bras de Van. Celui-ci la regardait, il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux craignant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer ce visage si paisible. Lentement, les yeux s'ouvrirent et un regard vert émeraude croisa le regard attendri du jeune homme. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds et lui caressa le visage.

« _ Van… je…

_ Chut… tu es revenue… c'est tout ce qui compte… »

Leur conversation fut soudainement interrompue par une voix féminine « _ Maître Van ! Où es-tu ? Répond ! ». Peu de temps après, une jeune fille-chat déboucha de derrière les buissons et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ce fut surtout en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui se tenait aux côtés du jeune homme que ses yeux s'agrandirent (ils se sont levés en l'entendant arriver). « _ Hitomi ? Mais que faisiez-vous ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se rendant compte avoir passé la nuit ensemble rougirent violemment comme pris en faute.

« _ Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ! » Elle s'enfuit en courant.

Van s'apprêtait à partir à sa suite lorsque Hitomi le retint par le bras.

« _ Laisse-là… je… on doit parler… »

Voilà, c'était dit. Van ne voulait pas qu'elle s'explique, elle était là, près de lui et il espérait pour toujours.

« _ Van.. tu dois savoir… je…

_'Tu dois repartir, c'est ça ?'_

_ … j'étais si malheureuse loin de toi… »

Le cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine, un sourire illumina son visage « _Hitomi…

_ Oh ! Van ! Je t'aime tellement ! » Elle éclata en sanglots.

Van la prit doucement dans ses bras, il la serra contre son cœur « _ Ne pleure pas, je… (_'Pourquoi était-ce si dur de lui dire ?'_) … serais toujours là… (_'Allez, un petit effort !'_) … pour te protéger. (_'Quel crétin !'_).

Hitomi se dégagea brusquement et courut dans la même direction que Merle.

Van ne put que rester figé sur place, se traitant d'imbécile. _'Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire ? Je me suis imaginé tant de fois cette scène et là devant elle je perds tous mes moyens.'_

Hitomi marchait sans but, elle pleurait… _'Pourquoi suis-je revenue ? Pourquoi Van ne peut-il pas…'_

« _ Halte, Mademoiselle ! » Cette voix tira Hitomi de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était aux portes du château de Fanélia. « _ On ne passe pas. »

« _ Mais, je…

_ Laissez-la. » Dit une voix venant d'en haut.

Hitomi leva la tête et vit Merle. Les gardes s'écartèrent.

« _ Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » Le ton froid surprit Hitomi.

« _ Merle…

_ Répond-moi ! (on aurait dit un ordre).

_ Je croyais…

_ Tu aurais dû rester chez toi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas maître Van tranquille ? Il commençait à…

_ Merle ! » La voix de Van était autoritaire. La fille-chat s'enfuit en courant.

« _ Ne bouges pas, je reviens ! » Van la poursuivit.

« _ Attend ! Merle ! » Il l'attrapa au bras.

« _ Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ?

_ Cette fille ne vous apportera que des ennuis…

_ Non, j'en…

_ Vous êtes heureux de son retour ? Pourtant… elle voudra repartir un jour.

_ Sans doute… elle m'a tellement manqué…

_ Je ne vous comprends pas, elle vous a fait souffrir…

_ Hitomi n'y est pour rien.

_ Je ne vous crois pas.

_ Tout est de ma faute… Je ferais tout pour ne pas qu'elle reparte…

_ Maître Van… »

Merle vit son regard, elle y voyait une lueur, une nouvelle lumière venait de s'allumer en lui, il était heureux… Elle le savait, elle le savait au fond d'elle-même que Van aimait Hitomi, elle ne le comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Il avait été tellement malheureux par sa faute et maintenant elle revenait et c'était comme si toutes ces années de souffrance avaient disparu… Il ne lui en voulait même pas… L'Amour… c'est si mystérieux et si étrange… Merle se jura de ne jamais tomber amoureuse. _'Ça jamais ! C'est tellement…bizarre ! Les humains sont si étranges…'_

« _ Merle ? Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, d'accord ?

_ … Allez la rejoindre… »

Hitomi était sur le balcon et observait Fanélia.

« _ Hitomi ?

_ Elle m'en veut ?

_ Non ! Elle est juste surprise de te voir !

_ … Je n'aurais pas dû revenir, c'est ça ?

_ Si ! Si, tu as bien fait… Tu nous as beaucoup manqué…

_ Van…

_ L'essentiel est que tu sois là…

_ … »

Hitomi se blottit dans les bras de Van, elle s'y sentait si bien. Il lui caressait les cheveux, ce qu'il aimait la tenir contre lui.

Merle les observait de loin, ils avaient l'air si heureux, surtout maître Van, cela se voyait au sourire qu'il affichait, si doux, à son regard, si tendre… Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu ainsi… La jeune fille espérait que ce bonheur allait durer…

PS : Je remercie 123, Julie, Azerty et Nee Chan pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir !

Le chapitre 3 est un peu court, le 4e l'est aussi. En vérité, j'ai pensé regrouper les deux chapitres mais je trouve que ça s'arrête au bon moment.

Je dois taper les chapitres car je travaille sur feuilles volantes mais j'espère :

1) Ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

2) Ne pas être en manque d'inspiration (pour l'instant, ça va !).


	4. Un bonheur, éternel ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun des persos enfin sauf les petits nouveaux.

            **Chapitre 4 : Un bonheur, éternel ?**

Van passa les journées suivantes auprès d'Hitomi, lui montrant la nouvelle Fanélia, les innovations qu'il y avait apporté en se basant sur ses récits de sa vie sur La Lune des illusions. Ce temps passé auprès de la jeune fille lui faisait oublier ses devoirs de souverain, il laissait à Merle la charge du royaume. Celle-ci s'en occupait sans rechigner _'Maître Van a l'air si heureux !'_

Un soir, un bal fut organisé en l'honneur d'Hitomi : Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues sur Gaïa y furent conviées, Mirana et Dryden, Elise, Allen et Séréna, Cid, tout l'équipage du Croisé…

Lorsque Hitomi parut, toute la salle en eut le souffle coupé et Van ne pouvait cesser de la fixer, il faut dire qu'elle était magnifique ! Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec des nuances vertes qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux, ses cheveux qu'elle avait long étaient relevés en un chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage. La robe n'était pas décolletée mais à dos nu, Hitomi avait posé sur ses épaule dénudées un voile de mousseline.

Van était lui aussi très élégant, il avait en effet délaissé son éternel T-shirt rouge et son inséparable pantalon de cuir pour revêtir un costume plus traditionnel et surtout plus approprié pour l'occasion. A sa ceinture, se trouvait l'épée royale de Fanélia.

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tous heureux de se retrouver après tant d'années. Chacun racontait ses mésaventures, il y avait aussi des blagues, le repas s'éternisait et personne ne s'en souciait. Près de deux heures plus tard, chaque invité se retirait lentement.

Hitomi était sur le balcon, la nuit était magnifique, elle aimait tant ce paysage éclairé par la Lune, la Lune des illusions et les étoiles.

« _ Tu penses à ton monde ? »

Van s'était silencieusement approché et se tenait à ses côtés.

« _ Un peu.

_ Il te manque ? »

Hitomi le regarda, elle lut de la tristesse dans son regard.

« _ Pas vraiment. »

Van la regarda intrigué. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et avec un air mutin lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« _ J'oublie tout quand je suis dans tes bras… »

Van rougit ce qui fit sourire Hitomi, il l'attira à lui, mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« _ Hitomi, je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la jeune fille avait capturé ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser et leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent. Leur baiser fut approfondi et lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, essoufflés, leurs regards se croisèrent, on pouvait y voir une lueur qui s'animait…

Van retira sa chemise et prit Hitomi dans ses bras avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler.

Là-haut, dans le ciel, rien n'existait, ils étaient seuls…

Plus tard, Van se posa sur un balcon, c'était celui de la chambre de la jeune fille.

« _ Bonne nuit Hitomi. »

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer lorsqu'elle le retint par le bras.

« _ Van… » Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« _ Hitomi ?

_ Ne me laisse pas… »

Van la souleva et la porta à l'intérieur. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

« _ Fais de beaux rêves… » Lui dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

La jeune fille ne le laissa pas partir.

« _ Reste… reste… avec moi… cette nuit… »

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux.

« _ Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

« _ Je ne veux pas te… »

Elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« _ Je n'ai pas peur puisque c'est toi… » Murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser était différent des autres, il était plein d'espoir, d'amour… Celui qui y répondit fut tout aussi passionné, il était rempli des sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qu'enfin il laissait éclater et qui l'envahirent.

PS : Voilà ! Il est court, je sais.

Comme le 3, il est axé autour de la relation Hitomi/Van (Ah, ces deux-là ! On a envie de les voir heureux !).

J'ai essayé de le faire romantique ! (peut-être que j'en ai trop fait…)

Ça fait très train-train quotidien mais dans le prochain chapitre, ça se corse (sortez vos mouchoirs !).


	5. Une décision définitive ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout à une personne qui n'est pas moi… C'est triste, non ?

            **Chapitre 5 : Une décision définitive ?**

Comme c'est étrange…

Elle, Hitomi Kanzaki, habitante de la Lune des illusions.

Lui, Van Slanzar de Fanel, souverain de Fanélia, descendant du peuple du Dieu-Dragon, les Atlantes.

Deux êtres, deux mondes, deux histoires…

Leurs destins les lient… Tout les oppose malgré l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre…

Cet amour contraire à tant de choses les unira dans les moments de joie mais également dans les moments de peine.

Pourront-ils affronter les épreuves que leur réserve la vie ? Se feront-ils assez confiance ?

Le soleil se levait… Les oiseaux gazouillaient… Une nouvelle journée commençait… La première, celle marquant le début de leur nouvelle vie…

Dans une chambre, une jeune fille ouvrait lentement ses yeux, elle avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long rêve… Avait-elle rêvé ? … Non. Ses doutes s'effacèrent lorsque son regard en croisa un autre… celui d'un jeune homme… Il était allongé à ses côtés dans le lit et caressait une mèche de ses cheveux… Dans son regard, elle y lisait tant d'amour… Il la couvait littéralement du regard et cela la réchauffait… en plus de se trouver dans ses bras ! Elle lui sourit.

« _ Tu as bien dormi ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle rougit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée… Ensemble… Tous les deux… C'était allé si vite ! Soudain, un doute l'assaillit, avaient-ils fait une erreur ? Non ! Elle n'avait aucun regret. Cela lui avait semblé si naturel que ça l'étonnait encore. Van… Il… avait été… si…

« _ Hitomi ? » Cette voix la tira de ses pensées.

« _ Tu… » Il avait l'air inquiet.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa, se blottit dans ses bras et de lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

« _ Je t'aime tellement ! »

Il la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser…

Ce réveil marquait le tournant de leur vie…

Van était à son conseil. Il avait pris une décision ! Il allait dire à Hitomi combien il l'aimait ! Il allait lui avouer ses sentiments ! Il allait lui demander de rester à Fanélia, à ses côtés… Il voulait qu'elle soit son épouse, la reine de Fanélia et… la mère de ses enfants… Il avait annoncé cette décision à ses proches qui ne s'en étonnaient pas. Il sentait un nœud dans son estomac comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, Hitomi, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celle qu'il voulait protéger, celle pour qui il donnerait jusqu'à sa vie s'il le fallait…

Dans le jardin se trouvait Hitomi, elle était allongée sur l'herbe, elle rêvassait… Quelqu'un s'approcha et la tira de ses réflexions, c'était Merle. La fille-chat s'assit à ses côtés.

« _ Hitomi ?

_ Oui, Merle ? »

Le sourire radieux qui éclairait son visage serra légèrement le cœur de Merle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Cela concernait leur relation… pourtant ils avaient l'air si heureux comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas, comme s'ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur à eux, un univers coupé de tout…

Van lui avait ce matin parlé de ses projets et il lui avait demandé de tenir compagnie à Hitomi pendant qu'il allait au conseil. Cela avait l'étonné, maître Van pensait à l'avenir ! Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, seul le passé l'intéressait…

« _ Je…

_ Merle, je suis si contente de tous vous revoir ! Si tu savais à quel point vous m'avez manqué !

_ Quoi ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ses oreilles !

« _ Je m'ennuyais loin de vous.

_ Mais… ton monde ?

_ Au début, je pensais que je voulais revoir ma famille, mes amis, rentrer dans le monde qui m'a vu naître… mais finalement, je me suis rendue compte que chez moi, c'est ici… sur Gaïa… à Fanélia… avec Van… »

Merle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Hitomi avait pensé à eux ! Elle avait sûrement souffert autant, voire plus que Van puisque dans son monde, personne ne les connaissait. Sans plus se retenir, elle se jeta dans les bras de la jeune humaine, lui léchant affectueusement la joue.

« _ Pardonne-moi… _'Oui, pardon de t'avoir aussi mal jugé…'_

_ Merle ? Tu pleures !

_ C'est rien… Toi aussi… Tu m'as manqué ! »

Elles se sourirent, se séchant mutuellement les larmes… Elles parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien.

« _ Demoiselle Merle !

_ Princesse Alana !

_ Oh, Merle ! »

La nouvelle arrivante se jeta dans les bras de la fille-chat, elle pleurait…

« _ Que se passe t-il ?

_ Je… Où est Van ?

_ En conseil…

_ Je dois le voir, c'est urgent ! »

Elle avait presque crié. Merle avait l'air perdue. Hitomi prit donc les choses en mains.

« _ Merle, va chercher Van !

_ Mais…

_ Je reste avec elle.

_ Je…

_ Si j'y vais, je risque de me perdre. Dépêche-toi ! »

Merle  les quitta à contre-cœur.

« _ Calmez-vous, cela va s'arranger…

_ Qu'en savez-vous ?

_ Vous êtes venue demander de l'aide à Van. Je suis sûre qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour résoudre votre problème. Voulez-vous qu'on en parle ?

_ C'est… mon père… il est… mourant… Il demande à voir Van…

_ Van ? Pourquoi ?

_ Nous devons nous marier… »

Hitomi n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette phrase, elle la recevait comme un poignard en plein cœur. Elle a dû mal entendre.

« _ Vous… et Van ?

_ Oui.

_ Est-ce un mariage arrangé ?

_ Oui, en quelque sorte… »

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hitomi, lueur vite éteinte par les mots prononcés par la princesse d'Aumale…

« _ … nous avons appris à nous connaître et désormais nous nous aimons. »

Ces mots… ces quelques mots… Hitomi y sentait la sincérité. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient même pas, pourquoi lui mentirait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune raison…

Sa pensée alla vers Van, Van… Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Van, son Van ait pu… NON ! Elle ne voulait pas y penser ! Il y avait sûrement une explication… oui, c'est ça, Van allait tout lui expliquer !

Une petite voix au fond d'elle-même : _'Ah, vraiment ? Tu crois ? Ça fait une semaine que tu es là et Son Altesse Royale n'a pas daigné t'annoncer qu'il était fiancé ! Aurait-il oublié ce détail insignifiant ? Au moins que tu ne sois pas assez importante à ses yeux ?'_

_'C'est faux ! Van m'aime !'_

_'Il te l'a dit ?'_

_'Non, mais…'_

_'Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Sa relation avec cette inconnue est plus concrète que la vôtre !'_

Ce combat intérieur fut interrompu par l'arrivée du principal concerné : Van.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Alana se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle.

Hitomi observait la scène. Van… ses yeux s'étaient attendris. Ce regard… elle croyait être la seule à qui il adressait ce regard… à la fois tendre et protecteur…

La vérité la frappa de plein fouet ! Van tenait beaucoup à elle…

Hitomi ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler à cette constatation.

« _ Hitomi ? Que… »

La jeune fille secouait la tête en se répétant 'NON ! NON !' avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« _ Van ? C'est elle, Hitomi ? Celle… Oh ! (ses yeux s'agrandirent) Dépêche-toi ! Va la rejoindre ! »

Van s'éloigna sans se poser de questions, il était déboussolé… Hitomi pleurait, c'était tout ce qui comptait… Elle souffrait et il voulait la réconforter…

Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes… Elle courait, courait droit devant elle sans regarder où elle allait… La seule chose qu'elle désirait c'était fuir cet endroit. Elle trébucha et se retrouva allongée sur l'herbe…

Une question lui revenait sans arrêt dans la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

La petite voix : _'Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi a t-il continué à vivre ? Ton Van n'est pas un prêtre que je sache ? C'est un homme normalement constitué avec des besoins… sommes toutes assez naturels… Qui plus est, il ne t'a pas juré fidélité…'_

« _ ASSEZ ! STOP !

_ Hitomi ! »

Elle se retourna. Il était là, devant elle, essoufflé. Elle pouvait entendre dans sa voix et lire dans son regard l'inquiétude qui se faisait.

« _ Van… »

_'Vas-tu croire ce qu'il va te dire ? Il t'a déjà menti une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de recommencer ? Il est inquiet ? Sûrement parce que tu as découvert son petit manège ! Réveille-toi ! Ta place n'a jamais été ici !'_

« _ Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Van s'avançait.

« _ NON ! Ne t'approche pas ! » Hitomi reculait.

« _ Mais…

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça, Van… » Sa voix exprimait son désarroi, sa détresse, son désespoir… Le cœur du jeune homme se serra.

« _ De quoi…

_ Arrêtes ! S'il te plaît…

_ …

_ Je… je… n'ai pas la force… d'en entendre plus… Je ne le supporterais pas… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? »

Il se figea et son cœur manqua un battement.

« _ Tu ne dis rien ? Elle m'a donc dit la vérité…

_ NON ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

_ Pas la peine… Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux… c'est à moi… Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer… c'est ta vie… Je… je n'aurai jamais dû revenir…

_ NON ! Ne dis pas ça ! »

Mais déjà, de fines particules bleues se formaient autour de la jeune fille dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler, inondant son visage…

« _ Hitomi ! Que fais-tu ? » Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer.

« _ Adieu… Van… »

Elle repartit, emportée par la colonne de lumière… Elle laissait derrière elle un jeune homme désespéré… Il criait son nom à s'en casser les cordes vocales…

« _ HHIIITTTTOOOOOMMMMMMIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

Il s'écroula au sol, ses jambes refusant de le soutenir plus longtemps… Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur…

PS : Voilà ! Et un de plus !

Personnellement, c'est mon préféré ! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

J'ai essayé de pas le faire trop triste mais je crois que c'est un peu raté (ça m'a donné les larmes aux yeux, suis-je trop sensible ?).

Ce que j'adore dans ce chapitre, c'est 'la petite voix', si cruelle et si réaliste !

A la prochaine !


	6. La Terre, son monde ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout à… devinez !

            **Chapitre 6 : La Terre, son monde ?**

Hitomi atterrit sur le stade, la nuit commençait à tomber, elle s'écroula en pleurs sur le terrain…

« _ Hitomi ! Où étais-tu ? On était inquiet ! »

Yukari arrivait en courant. Hitomi se jeta dans ses bras, ses sanglots redoublèrent…

« _ C'est… fini… Tout… est… fini… »

En voyant la colonne de lumière, Yukari avait eu une certitude : Son amie était retournée sur cette planète, Gaïa… et apparemment, cela s'était mal passé, très mal passé… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, elle qui d'habitude cachait ses sentiments pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches, pour ne pas faire de la peine aux autres… Là, elle ne se retenait pas et Yukari en avait le cœur serré, sa meilleure amie avait l'air de tellement souffrir…

« _ Hitomi… Viens… je te ramène chez toi… »

Cela faisait un moment que son amie pleurait dans ses bras, il faisait désormais nuit noire. Elle commençait à se calmer. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, ses yeux étaient secs, son visage était pâle, inexpressif.

Hitomi était vide, elle avait abandonné son cœur brisé en milles morceaux sur Gaïa, plus rien ne la retenait à la vie, elle avait si mal qu'elle voulait mourir…

Elle se laissa entraîner par Yukari comme un pantin sans âme, une simple marionnette sans conscience… Elle la ramena chez elle où sa mère, Mme Kanzaki, les accueillit, soulagée mais le visage pâle et blême en voyant l'état de sa fille…

Une semaine passa, Hitomi restait cloîtrée chez elle, dans sa chambre, sur son lit, elle était devenue un zombie…

Elle criait la nuit, elle se réveillait en pleurant, effondrée…

Yukari était impuissante face au désespoir, à la détresse de sa meilleure amie. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Si jamais on… elle le… Argh ! Même Amano n'arrivait pas à la calmer, toute sa colère se tournait vers une seule personne, celle qui elle en était sûre avait causé tant de peine à Hitomi, ce Van Fanel ! Si elle le tenait !!!

Hitomi s'enfermait de plus en plus dans sa bulle, près de quatre semaines après son retour, son état empira et elle fut admise à l'hôpital…

Elle avait mal à la tête et au ventre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ah, oui ! Elle s'était évanouie… Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit blanc où une odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air… Une chambre d'hôpital…

Elle vit une infirmière s'approcher et se pencher au-dessus d'elle.

« _ Vous êtes réveillée ! Ne bougez pas, je vais appeler le docteur ! »

Elle sortit et quelques minutes plus tard, Hitomi vit entrer dans sa chambre une jeune femme qui portait une blouse blanche, les cheveux relevés en un chignon sévère qui contrastait avec le sourire chaleureux et bienveillant de son visage..

« _ Melle Kanzaki ? Je suis le docteur Aori, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Bien… enfin, j'ai encore mal à la tête…

_ Ce n'est rien, c'est dû à votre chute.

_ … et au ventre…

_ Ah ! Là, c'est…

_ Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ?

_ Hé, bien… je ne sais pas comment vous le dire…

_ Parlez !

_ Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable dans votre état !

_ Mon état ?

_ Oui… vous êtes enceinte.

_ Je… Non ! Non ! C'est impossible ! Je… je… » Hitomi s'était relevé mais se recoucha.

« _ De combien ?

_ Je dirais de cinq semaines.

_ Comment… comment va le…

_ … bébé ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Il faudrait faire des examens complémentaires…

_ Faîtes-les.

_ D'accord. »

Le médecin se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Hitomi l'interpella :

« _ Ne le dîtes à personne… s'il vous plaît…

_ Promis, ce n'est pas mon genre. » Elle lui sourit avant de la quitter.

Le médecin venait à peine de sortir que la chambre fut envahie par sa famille (père, mère et petit frère) ainsi que par une Yukari qui se jeta littéralement sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer. Elle n'écouta pas les questions de ses proches, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Un enfant, celui de Van, celui de leur amour, du moins le sien…

Elle sourit faiblement, mit les mains sur son ventre encore plat. Désormais, elle avait une raison de vivre, cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, elle l'aimerait de tout son cœur…

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôpital, quelques jours plus tard, Yukari ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle, elle la suivait comme son ombre. Elle s'inquiétait inutilement, Hitomi allait mieux, elle devait se ressaisir pour son bien mais surtout pour l'enfant. Négliger sa santé serait risque la vie de cet être…

Et la vie reprit lentement son cours, les vacances continuèrent et le centre de l'attention se tourna vers un couple : Yukari et Amano.

Suivant les conseils de son amie, Yukari avait fixé la date de son mariage vers la fin des vacances d'été (fin août) mais les préparatifs avaient été un peu délaissés, la future mariée étant préoccupée par l'état de santé de sa meilleure amie.

L'état d'Hitomi s'améliorant, le mariage devint un sujet principal et Hitomi qui devait être demoiselle d'honneur aida Yukari dans l'organisation de la cérémonie, le grand jour arrivant à grands pas… Au début, Yukari avait été réticente, son amie devait se reposer mais Hitomi retrouvait un faible sourire… Elles évitaient de parler de son passage sur Gaïa, d'ailleurs, Hitomi évitait le sujet à chaque fois que Yukari l'abordait.

La veille du mariage, Hitomi avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour faire les examens complémentaires. Elle attendait patiemment dans le bureau du médecin, le docteur Aori, les résultats.

« _ Suivez-moi, nous allons faire une échographie. »

Le médecin revérifia plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils.

« _ Il y a un problème ?

_  Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange…

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, il doit y avoir une erreur…

_ Parlez.

_ Votre enfant est anormalement gros pour ce stade…

_ Gros ?

_ Oui, il n'est âgé que de huit semaines et il en paraît 12.

_ Est-ce dangereux ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète…

_ Quoi, alors ?

_ Il semble qu'il ait deux sortes d'excroissances qui apparaissent dans son dos…

_ Deux ? Dans le dos ? » _'Des ailes ! Il lui pousse des ailes ! Comme Van !'_

Voyant sa patiente songeuse, le docteur ajouta : « _ Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Rassurez-vous, ce ne doit pas être grave. Tout le reste est en ordre. »

Cette nuit-là, Hitomi fit un rêve : Elle se trouvai seule dans une vaste plaine, elle regarda autour d'elle, au-dessus d'elle. Gaïa… Elle était sur Gaïa.

« _ Pourquoi ici ?

_ Parce que tu dois y retourner ! » Hitomi se retourna, devant elle se tenait une personne, une jeune femme très belle, dont les ailes lumineuses retombaient dans son dos.

« _ Varie…

_ Oui, Hitomi… Je suis venue pour te parler…

_ De quoi ?

_ De ta situation… du bébé… Tu dois retourner sur Gaïa…

_ NON ! Jamais !

_ Tu n'as pas le choix…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ton destin t'y attend…

_ Je… je refuse ! Je refuse que ma vie soit dirigée !

_ Réfléchis… La vie du bébé est en jeu…

_ Quoi ? » Mais déjà Varie disparaissait…

« _ Attendez ! »

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut alors que le jour se levait. Elle était en sueur et dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Un rêve ! En était-ce vraiment un ?

Elle se le demandait encore quand elle se prépara pour aller à la cérémonie, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, aujourd'hui, sa meilleure amie se mariait !

Le mariage se déroula sans incident, tout le monde était heureux, surtout les jeunes mariés. Pendant la réception qui suivit, ils dansaient enlacés, oubliant le monde autour d'eux…

Hitomi les observait de sa chaise, la journée avait été épuisante ! Dès le matin, Yukari était excitée et nerveuse, craignant que quelque chose ne gâche le jour le plus beau de sa vie ou qu'Amano renonce au dernier moment à l'épouser ! Hitomi, très calme, avait relativisé le stress de son amie et l'avait sans arrêt rassuré, ce n'avait pas été de tout repos ! (on parle de Yukari !). Elle se rappellerait cette journée comme étant le plus épuisant de toute sa vie !

Elle regardait la piste de danse quand soudain un malaise la prit, elle dut se retenir à la table mais peine perdue, elle tomba bientôt inconsciente à terre…

Elle était de nouveau sur Gaïa, plus précisément sur une colline surplombant la ville de Fanélia, on voyait d'ailleurs le château dominant la vallée.

« _ Hitomi… » La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître son interlocutrice.

« _ Varie…

_ Reviens…

_ Non ! Je ne peux pas !

_ L'enfant que tu portes est un descendant des Atlantes…

_ Je sais…

_ Il doit naître sur sa planète…

_ C'est mon enfant ! Mon monde est le sien !

_ Vraiment ? Que dira t-on s'il naît avec des ailes ?

_ …

_ Sa place est ici… »

Elle savait que Varie avait raison dès l'instant où elle avait appris que des ailes poussaient dans le dos de son enfant… Mais elle refusait de l'admettre, c'était trop dur…

« _ Je ne peux pas y retourner…

_ Si tu le peux.

_ Je ne sais pas comment faire…

_ Laisse-toi guider par l'enfant !

_ Quoi ?

_ Il le sait puisque c'est son destin… »

Hitomi ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle se trouvait allongée sur un lit, son lit… Yukari était à son chevet et lui tenait la main.

« _ Hitomi, ça va ? J'ai eu si peur !

_ Oui… C'est juste de la fatigue ! Tu m'as épuisé aujourd'hui !

_ C'est pas drôle ! J'étais si inquiète !

_ Désolée, Yukari… Mais maintenant je vais mieux. Où sont les autres ?

_ En bas, dans le salon.

_ Bien, je crois que je vais descendre…

_ Non ! Tu es encore faible ! Tu reste couchée !

_ Je dois tous vous parler. » Hitomi avait parlé d'une voix à la fois calme et autoritaire, Yukari céda devant la détermination de son amie.

Réunis dans le salon, Hitomi leur raconta ses séjours sur Gaïa, elle parlait de Van le moins possible. Elle dût néanmoins leur dire qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il était le père du bébé ainsi que sa décision de retourner sur cette planète pour le bien de l'enfant à naître. Au début, ils ne voulurent pas la croire mais son sérieux les dérouta. Ils n'acceptaient pas la tournure que prenaient les choses, avaient-ils le choix ? Elle les mettait au pied du mur. Hitomi était de nature têtue et elle était inflexible, ils n'eurent qu'à l'aider à préparer ses affaires et à lui dire au revoir.

Ce fut Yukari et Amano qui l'accompagnèrent au stade. Arrivés à destination, Hitomi ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur son ventre et pensa à Gaïa… Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, une colonne de lumière se formait et l'emporta, loin de ses amis (Yukari pleurait dans les bras de son mari), loin du monde où elle était née et où elle avait grandi… Y reviendra t-elle un jour ?

PS : Merci à Nee Chan et Seelio pour leur reviews.

Je vous avais prévenu. Sortez vos mouchoirs ! (vous avez dû les utiliser !).

C'était triste mais j'aime bien car je m'imaginais mal écrire sur Van/Hitomi, heureux pendant que la situation se gâte autour d'eux ! (ça m'aurait ennuyé à la fin !).

Je précise qu'Hitomi a de nouveau des visions (sûrement un effet secondaire du bébé !).

Van n'est pas très présent dans celui-là, il est mentionné sans plus, c'est la même chose dans le prochain chapitre qui tourne principalement autour d'Hitomi et du bébé (personnage important alors que même pas né ! Il est encore à l'état embryonnaire !).

Alors, garçon ou fille ? Moi, je le sais (j'ai déjà choisi son prénom !) mais vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'ai la pêche en ce moment ! 6 chapitres en 5 jours ! Ça en faisait des mots à taper !

Ne m'en veuillez pas si je m'essouffle par la suite !

J'ai d'autres idées en tête, mon cerveau surchauffe (pas à cause de la chaleur), il déborde d'idées et je dois mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce fouillis ! (sans oublier de les noter quelque part pour pas les perdre !).

Dire que cette semaine est pas encore finie ! Je vais finir épuisée !

Allez ! Un peu de repos ne fait de mal à personne !

Farniente quelques heures ! (je dois être une malade chronique puisque je sais que je reprendrai ce soir car il n'est que 17H !).

Je ne vous promets rien mais avec un nouvel écran qui arrive, je pourrais sans doute poster le prochain chapitre vers la fin du week-end (j'ai à le taper entièrement mais je serai dans ma chambre avec un ordi tout à moi !).

Bye.


	7. De retour, pour toujours ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout au créateur…

            **Chapitre 7 : De retour, pour toujours ?**

Le voyage fut difficile, Hitomi ne maîtrisait pas la puissance de l'enfant et cela l'épuisa… Elle atterrit dans la cabine de pilotage du Croisé devant les yeux ébahis de tout l'équipage. Allen se précipita vers son amie et il eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, évanouie…

Le Croisé rentrait à Astria, Allen venait de rendre visite à Van à l'appel express de Merle, plutôt son cri de détresse ! Le chevalier céleste avait trouvé le jeune roi de Fanélia dans un état indescriptible…

Van ne se remettait pas du départ d'Hitomi… Il restait prostré dans la chambre qu'avait occupé la jeune fille, la chambre où ils avaient été si heureux, si uni… Son regard était vide, sur son visage se lisait son chagrin, son désespoir… Malgré les efforts de ses proches, Van ne leur parlait presque plus, il était dans son monde, ailleurs, un monde où Hitomi n'était pas partie…

En voyant la jeune fille apparaître devant lui, Allen eut une lueur d'espoir qui s'éteignit lorsqu'il vit l'état de cette dernière… Son amie avait de la fièvre, elle avait besoin de voir un médecin et un seul nom vint à son esprit : Mirana. La reine d'Astria soignerait très bien Hitomi… Sous les ordres de son commandant, le Croisé fila vers Pallas, la capitale…

Allen pensait aller à Fanélia pour rassurer Van mais la voir dans cet état ne l'aiderait pas. Mirana lui donna raison, il serait bien temps de prévenir Van quand Hitomi irait mieux… Pour l'instant, la santé de son amie l'inquiétait… Comment avait-elle fait pour se mettre dans un tel en état ? Elle s'affaira sans relâche au chevet de la malade.

La fièvre et le délire dura une semaine, une très longue semaine pour le palais, pour les personnes qui se relayaient auprès de la malade…

Un petit matin, Hitomi ouvrit lentement les yeux… Où était-elle ? Ah, oui ! Sur Gaïa… Elle se rappelait que le voyage avait été particulièrement fatiguant… Etait-ce à cause du bébé ? Avait-il supporté cela ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. A ses côtés, endormi, se trouvait Allen. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés… M'a t-il veillé pendant mon sommeil ?

Elle sourit, il était si mignon, il avait l'air si fragile… on avait envie de le protéger ! Qui croirait que cet homme était le grand chevalier Allen Schezar ? Hitomi rit doucement à cette pensée.

Elle essaya de se bouger mais ce bref mouvement réveilla le jeune homme.

« _ Hitomi ! Enfin ! » Il la prit spontanément dans ses  bras.

« Nous étions si inquiets !

_ Nous ?

_ Oui, Mirana, Dryden, Séréna, tout l'équipage du Croisé, moi…

_ Et… Van ?

_ Il ne sais pas encore que tu es là mais maintenant que tu te sens mieux, je peux envoyer un coursier pour le prévenir de ta présence.

_ NON !!! Surtout pas !! »

Allen la regarda intrigué.

« _ Je… je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne mon retour…

_ QUOI ? Mais, si tu savais ! Il…

_ S'il te plaît… »

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Mirana qui se précipita vers la jeune fille dès qu'elle la vit éveillée. Le jeune homme les laissa donc pour aller se reposer et les laisser parler entre-elles.

« _ Où suis-je ?

_ Tu es à Pallas.

_ Pallas ? Mais comment ?

_ Tu as atterri sur le Croisé, il t'a amené ici car tu avais de la fièvre.

_ Cela fait longtemps ?

_ Une semaine.

_ …

_ Mirana… tu m'as examiné ? »

La jeune reine asquiesça.

« _ As-tu remarqué… quelque chose ?

_ Oui… Il semblerait que tu sois enceinte…

_ Tout va bien ? Pas de problème ?

_ Tout a l'air normal. »

Hitomi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« _ Hitomi… Est-ce que Van…

_ Il n'est au courant de rien… et il n'a pas à l'être !

_ Mais… (Allen lui avait raconté son voyage à Fanélia et elle s'inquiétait pour l'état du jeune roi)

_ Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé de cette princesse Alana ?

_ On…

(Le ton de la conversation monte)

_ Comment pouvez-vous vous dire mes amis ?

_ On est tes amis ! » Mirana s'était levée.

« _ C'était pour ton bien !

_ Mon bien ? J'aurai aimé savoir que Van était marié !

_Il est fiancé pas marié !

_ C'est tout comme ! »

Dryden, attiré par tout ce bruit, entra dans la pièce tenant dans ses bras sa fille.

« _ Allons mesdames ! Du calme ! On vous entend dans tout le château… » Il fut interrompu par les bruits de l'enfant qui avait reconnu sa mère.

« _ Ma chère, Léa vous demande… » La petite gigotait tellement que Dryden la déposa à terre.

« _ Hitomi… ravi de voir que vous allez mieux.

_ Tout le monde sera ravi de te revoir…

_ Personne ne doit être savoir ma présence.

_ HITOMI ! »

Dryden s'approcha de sa femme, essayant de la calmer. Un petit bruit les fit se retourner, ils virent la jeune princesse à quatre pattes par terre qui rampait vers eux en babillant joyeusement.

« _ Elle…

_ … avance… »

Le visage de Mirana se radoucit et elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Devant un tel tableau, Hitomi mit instinctivement ses mains sur son ventre. 'Son enfant serait-il aussi adorable ?' Doucement, elle murmura :

« _ Mirana… aides-moi… »

La jeune mère regarda attentivement son amie. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'un tel désespoir se lise dans ses yeux ? Elle soupira et capitula (ce qui était rare chez elle, enfin du moins pour l'instant car elle se jura de démêler cette histoire).

« _ Comme tu veux. »

Le regard d'Hitomi se posa sur l'enfant et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« _ Alors, c'est elle, Léandra ? » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

Mirana posa la petite sur le lit.

« _ Oui. Léa, je te présente Hitomi, une vieille amie.

_ Vieille ? C'est toi qui le dis ! Moi, je la trouve bien conservée… (il fit un clin d'œil à Hitomi)

_ Dryden ! »

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant cet instant de détente, la petite fille observait cette femme, une étrangère pour elle, elle s'approcha en rampant et posa la main sur le ventre de la jeune fille avant d'entourer ce ventre de ses deux mains et d'y poser la tête.

Hitomi, surprise, s'arrêta de rire. Que faisait cette enfant ? Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose bouger en elle, elle regarda Léandra. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non, la petite fille aussi l'avait senti. Le développement de son bébé était rapide, trop rapide… Comment était-ce possible ? Hitomi ferma les yeux. C'était peut être son enfant mais c'était aussi celui de Van… Il était le dernier descendant des Atlantes… Qui pouvait savoir les pouvoirs qu'il posséderait ou plutôt qu'il possédait déjà ? La colonne de lumière, ce n'était pas elle mais lui… Son rôle n'était que de le porter, le mettre au monde et de le protéger… au péril de sa vie… car ce petit être représentait l'avenir… l'avenir d'un monde… Gaïa…

On laissa la jeune terrienne se reposer. Elle se recoucha et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Un endroit lumineux… Le temps qu'elle s'habitue à cet éclat… Un rêve ? Encore ? Elle était sur Gaïa… dans une plaine… plutôt une vallée… celle des illusions… Une lumière vive l'entoura et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait près d'un arbre, un immense arbre, celui des Souvenirs…

Elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur le tronc comme elle l'avait déjà fait quand une voix l'interpella :

« _ Non ! Attends ! Pas maintenant ! Il est encore trop tôt ! »

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à une enfant, une petite fille… sa fille… l'union de deux êtres, Van et elle… et cela se voyait ! En effet, de son père, l'enfant tenait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et de sa mère, c'était ses yeux… deux lacs émeraude… Ce regard… on y lisait à la fois l'obstination des Fanel et le sérieux des Kanzaki… Sans oublier ses ailes… deux magnifiques ailes recouvertes de plumes blanches… si lumineuses…

« _ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est mon pouvoir… je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser… tu dois m'y aider…

_ Comment ?

_ Tant que je suis en toi, nous les partageons… tu possèdes un contrôle dessus…

_ Moi ? Mais je ne sais pas…

_ Aie confiance en toi… Maman… Tout ira bien… »

Le soleil se levait, éclairant la chambre ainsi que son occupante qui s'éveillant doucement.

« _ J'y arriverais… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Hitomi sourit. Oui, elle y arriverait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Les yeux tournés vers le ciel, surtout vers la Lune des illusions, son monde. Elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux.

Non, désormais Gaïa était son monde puisqu'il était celui de son enfant, de sa petite fille…

Elle sortit de sa chambre, à la recherche de Mirana. Elle la trouva dans la Salle du Conseil.

« _ Mirana ? J'ai un service à te demander…

_ Attends une minute. »

La reine congédia tous les ministres et les conseillers présents.

C'était une magnifique journée, elles allèrent donc se promener dans les jardins.

« _ Je t'écoute.

_ Je… c'est au sujet du bébé… Il possède des pouvoirs…

_ Le bébé ? Tu veux dire celui que tu portes ?

_ Oui, cela coule dans ses veines.

_ Et ?

_ Je dois apprendre à les contrôler tant qu'il sera en moi.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider.

_ J'aimerais aller vivre au temple de Fortuna.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu peux très bien rester ici !

_ Les prêtres-guérisseurs me soutiendront.

_ Ah ! » Elle n'avait pas tort.

« _ Pourrais-tu contacter Cid et lui demander sa permission ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Merci. »

Hitomi commença à s'éloigner mais Mirana la retint.

« _ Et… pour Van ? »

Un voile assombrit les yeux verts.

« _ Van… et moi… c'est fini… Il n'a pas à connaître mon retour, ni ma situation… avec l'enfant… Cela ne le regarde pas…

_ Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant son…

_ Non ! Justement ! Ce n'est pas le sien !

_ Oh ! »

Hitomi s'enfuit en pleurs. Van ne devait pas savoir. Il ne l'aimait pas, d'ailleurs l'avait-il aimé ? Elle, elle l'avait aimé, elle avait souffert de cet amour et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer encore… Mais elle aimait sa fille… leur fille… cette enfant qui ne la quitterait jamais… Elle devait penser à leur avenir… un futur sans Van…

La question fut vite réglée. Cid accepta avec plaisir et sans explication de recueillir Hitomi, il était si content de la revoir !

Mirana eut une conservation avec Dryden, Elise et Allen. Ce dernier fut surpris d'apprendre l'état de la jeune fille alors que Dryden parut amusé et Elise était sans réaction visible.

« _ Un enfant ? Déjà ! Hé bien, Van perd pas de temps ! »

Allen lui lança un regard noir pendant que Mirana s'assombrit.

« _ Ce n'est pas… (elle déglutit difficilement) Van… n'est pas… (elle finit dans un murmure à peine audible) le père… »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux exorbités.

« _ QUOI ?

_ Elle me l'a dit… c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit…

_ …

_ S'il l'apprend… ça le tuera… »

Elise s'exprima :

« _ Alors, ne lui disons rien. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Le jeune roi de Fanélia ne devait jamais connaître l'existence de cet enfant.

« _ Quelle chance que Fleid soit aussi éloigné de Fanélia ! »

PS : Voilà, chapitre fini ! Comme promis ! Dans les temps ! Allez repos maintenant !

Oui, c'est une fille (contente Nee Chan ?)

Pour le prénom, bah je l'ai déjà choisi, il est assez simple et moi je le trouve mignon (si je me suis pas trompée, c'est le prénom de ses deux grands-mères ! Alors, là c'est un indice ! Activez vos méninges !)

Je vais ralentir un peu la cadence, je coupe pas à un moment crucial alors je pense que vous vous en remettrez !

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y a une petite apparition des méchants (très brève).

Bye.


	8. Une guerre inévitable ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout au créateur…

            **Chapitre 8 : Une guerre inévitable ?**

« _ Elle est de retour, maître…

_ Qui ?

_ La jeune fille de la lune des illusions, Hitomi Kanzaki.

_ En es-tu sûr ?

_ Certain, je l'ai vu.

_ Bien, est-ce que tout est prêt ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors, commencez !

_ A vos ordres. »

L'homme s'inclina et sortit de la salle du trône.

« _ Enfin ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! » Un sourire froid (à vous glacer les os), plutôt un rictus se dessina sur le jeune visage…

L'homme qui était sorti il y a à peine un instant revenait lentement.

« _ Autre chose ?

_ Elle n'est pas revenue seule…

_ Qui l'accompagne ?

_ C'est encore très flou…

_ Est-il puissant ?

_ Très… D'ailleurs son destin est lié à celui de Gaïa…

_ Comment ? Comme le Dragon et les Yeux Mystiques ?

_ Il semblerait…

_ Préviens-moi dès que tu en sauras plus !

_ Oui, maître. »

Resté seul, le jeune se dirigea vers le balcon, regarda le ciel.

« _ Que nous as-tu ramené jeune fille ? Qui que ce soit, cela ne m'arrêtera pas… mais cela pourrait devenir intéressant… » Il partit dans un rire cruel.

« _ J'aurai ma revanche sur les Fanels et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! »

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut. Etait-ce un rêve ? Qui étaient ces deux hommes ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Et Van ? Etait-il en danger ?

Elle ne put se rendormir, les questions défilant dans sa tête.

Dans l'armoire, elle trouva son sac de sport, elle y prit son baladeur et écouta de la musique pour se détendre en se rallongeant sur le lit.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit dans les jardins pour respirer l'air frais du matin et se rafraîchir les idées.

Elle y découvrit une personne assise sur un banc, songeuse.

« _ Prince Cid ? »

Le jeune garçon blond se tourna vers elle, un sourire éclairant son visage à la vue de son interlocutrice.

« _ Hitomi ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

_ Moi aussi, Majesté. »

A ce titre, le sourire s'effaça aussitôt et ce regard si bleu s'assombrit. Hitomi s'assit à ses côtés.

« _ Que se passe t-il ? »

Le visage que tourna Cid vers elle la surprit. A ce moment précis, n'importe qui aurait remarqué la ressemblance frappante entre ce jeune garçon couronné duc de Fleid et le grand chevalier céleste Allen Schézar. Mais ce visage bien qu'encore enfantin dans la forme affichait un air si sérieux, si adulte… que la jeune fille se mit à penser que c'était dommage. _'Il a grandi si vite… ce n'est encore qu'un enfant… avec la responsabilité d'un pays sur ses épaules… comme Van… Pourquoi ?'_

Une voix lui répondit : _'La guerre…'_

Hitomi tourna la tête et vit Folken se tenir à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle seule le voyait et l'entendait.

_'C'est injuste.'_

'Tel est leur destin…' 

« _ NON !!! » Sans s'en rendre compte, Hitomi avait crié et s'était brusquement levée.

« _ Hitomi ? » Le jeune duc leva vers elle un regard inquiet.

« _ Je les protégerais !

_ En as-tu le pouvoir ?

_ Je…

_ Non… Mais elle oui…

_ Elle ?

_ Réfléchis… La dernière descendante des Atlantes… »

Elle porta les mains à son ventre.

« _ …

_ Je suis content que Van t'ait rencontré. Prends soin d'eux. » Telles furent les dernières paroles de Folken avant de disparaître.

« _ Hitomi ? »

Ces quelques mots tirèrent la jeune fille de ses pensées.

« _ Hein ? Je… Ce n'est rien.

_ Vous en êtes sûre ?

_ Oui. » Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« _ Quand partons-nous pour Fleid ?

_ Demain.

_ Bien. Je dois réunir tout le monde avant le départ pour tout vous expliquer. »

Cid hocha la tête.

La réunion eut lieu le soir même après le dîner : Etaient réunis Mirana, Dryden, Elise, Séréna, Allen, Gadès, Cid et Hitomi. Cette dernière prit la parole.

« _ Vous savez que je pars demain pour Fleid, je vais aller vivre au temple de Fortuna. Je vais vous expliquer les raisons de ce voyage, alors que personne ne m'interrompt. » Elle respira un grand coup.

« _ Certains d'entre-vous savent que je suis enceinte… L'enfant que je porte possède des pouvoirs que je dois apprendre à contrôler… Voilà pourquoi, j'ai besoin de l'aide des prêtres-guérisseurs de Fortuna… Personne à part vous ne doit être au courant de l'existence de cet enfant…

_ Pourquoi ? »

La voix claire de la sœur d'Allen résonna à travers la salle. Séréna ne connaissait pas vraiment Hitomi et elle se demandait pourquoi en faire toute une histoire, ce n'était qu'un bébé !

Hitomi regarda la jeune fille et se mordit la lèvre supérieure avant de fermer les yeux. Devait-elle leur parler de son rêve ?

« _ Que nous caches-tu ? »

On pouvait sentir une pointe de reproche dans le ton employé par la reine d'Astria, elle n'était plus la jeune princesse frivole d'autrefois et Hitomi le vit dans son regard déterminé.

« _ J'ai… eu une vision… Je crois que quelque chose se prépare… sans doute une nouvelle guerre… et que Van est en danger…

_ Van ? » Allen s'était levé.

« _ Oui… mais je n'en suis pas sûre… Une personne cherche à se venger de Van… » Elle eut un étourdissement et dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber.

Ses amis se précipitèrent vers elle.

« _ C'est passé…

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer…

_ On peut reporter le départ…

_ Non. On doit se dépêcher…

_ Séréna va te raccompagner. »

Allen fit un signe à sa sœur qui vint soutenir Hitomi.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle, la discussion recommença mais sur un ton plus grave :

« _ Une guerre… encore…

_ Mais qui ? Cela va faire trois ans que Gaïa est en paix !

_ L'empire de Zaïbacher n'est peut être pas complètement anéanti…

_ …

_ Que va t-on faire pour Van ?

_ …

_ Défendre Gaïa va lui changer les idées et l'occuper…

_ Espérons-le.

_ Ne devrions-nous pas lui dire pour Hitomi ?

_ …

_ Van est trop emporté… Pour l'instant, Hitomi a surtout besoin de calme et de repos… »

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Hitomi et Cid partirent le lendemain, la vie reprit ensuite son cours à Pallas… enfin presque… Allen devait aller expliquer à Van l'imminence d'une guerre et par la même occasion le secouer un peu ! Il devait se ressaisir ! La jeune fille était revenue, il restait encore un espoir pour ces deux-là même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite !

PS : Le Dragon, je pense que tout le monde a deviné (Non ? Un petit effort ! C'est Van !).

Pour les Yeux Mystiques, bah… là non plus c'est pas une révélation si je vous dis que c'est Hitomi ! C'est en référence au générique de fin de l'animé que j'adore ! Le titre est 'Mystic Eyes', il n'est pas chanté pas le doubleur de Van (dommage ! Mais il est très bien quand même !). Pour moi, c'est adressé à Hitomi.

Au passage, je pense que le générique de début est adressé à Van (là c'est bien la doubleuse d'Hitomi qui chante !). Le titre 'Yakusoku Wa Iranai', ça veut dire 'Je n'ai pas besoin de promesses'. Emouvant, non ?

De toute manière, toutes les musiques sont magnifiques (petit coup de cœur pour 'Hikari No Naka E', 'Dans la lumière') que ce soit celle de l'animé ou du film. Vive Yôko Kanno !

Pour le prénom de la fille, je vous ai induit en erreur (l'erreur est humaine !). Donc désolée ! (pour m'excuser, j'ai posté ce chapitre très en avance !). Merci à Nee Chan pour sa review qui me l'a fait remarquer ! En fait, le prénom m'est venu naturellement (ça a fait tilt !). J'ai pensé à grand-mère d'Hitomi et grand-mère du bébé, j'ai donc mélangé les deux ! (pardonnez à mon cerveau qui surchauffe…).

Dans le prochain chapitre, Van, le retour ! (c'est pas pour tout de suite !).

Bye.


	9. Visites surprenantes ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout au créateur…

            **Chapitre 9 : Visites surprenantes ?**

Lorsque Allen arriva à Fanélia, la situation n'avait pas changé… Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, ce n'était pas pire qu'avant mais pouvait-ce empirer ?

Merle avait tout essayé : la douceur, la colère… Rien. Van ne réagissait pas au monde extérieur. Si la jeune fille-chat avait été seule, elle aurait sans doute suivi les traces de son maître mais Alana était à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

En effet, la princesse d'Aumale se sentait responsable du départ de la jeune fille… Elle regrettait les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées… Elle n'avait pas menti mais ces paroles avaient été mal interprétées. Oui, Van et elle s'aimaient mais c'était un amour pur et innocent, comme celui qui unit des membres d'une même famille, l'amour d'un frère et d'une sœur… Hitomi avait dû croire que Van aimait une autre femme, elle en l'occurrence, qu'il l'avait oublié dans les bras d'une autre, qu'il lui avait menti… Hitomi n'ayant pas l'air de connaître son existence, Alana avait su par Merle que Van ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle, son nom n'avait même pas été mentionné durant le séjour de la jeune terrienne. Dans ce cas, elle pouvait très bien imaginer le mal qu'elle avait fait sans le vouloir car elle avait lu dans le regard vert émeraude une douleur et une tristesse immense dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause avant de finalement apprendre le nom de la propriétaire de ce regard…

Ce fut d'ailleurs Alana qui accueillit Allen, elle soutenait Merle qui était débordée entre les affaires du royaume et l'état de son souverain, état qui ne devait pas être ébruitée pour ne pas inquiéter le peuple de Fanélia qui aimait son roi…

« _ Chevalier céleste ! Vous n'apportez pas de mauvaises nouvelles j'espère ?

_ Princesse, pourquoi une telle question ?

_ Deux visites en si peu de temps n'envisagent rien de bon… Est-ce que je me trompe ?

_ Non, malheureusement…

_ Que se passe t-il ?

_ Je dois voir Van… son état s'est-il…

_ Non, il reste toujours dans la chambre sans parler…

_ Veuillez m'excuser mais je voudrais le voir…

_ Bien sûr… Suivez-moi. »

Le jeune homme suivit son guide parmi les dédales du palais, elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte décorée.

« _ Je vous laisse.

_ Merci. »

Le chevalier poussa la porte et entra silencieusement, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux ébouriffés se tenait à la fenêtre, les rideaux avaient été tirés pour laisser entrer la lumière. La pièce était assez grande et contenait un lit à baldaquin, une armoire… La lumière du soleil éclairait des vêtements épars un peu partout dans la chambre, des vêtements de femme, comme si l'occupante des lieux était partie le matin même et allait revenir bientôt…

Le jeune homme semblait attendre son retour, il tenait dans ses mains un tissu ou plutôt une robe de soirée, celle que la jeune fille avait porté la veille de son départ, une robe qu'il serrait entre ses doigts tout en regardant le ciel ou plutôt son regard était tourné vers la Lune des illusions, le monde d'où elle venait et vers où elle était partie, creusant ainsi un tel vide dans son être que plus rien en ce monde ne comptait pour lui… Son seul désir était d'avoir pu l'empêcher de partir mais du passé qu'on ne peut changer, il ne reste que des regrets…

L'homme aux cheveux blonds fut frappé par l'apparence de son ami… Le soleil éclairait un visage pâle, un regard perdu, il avait encore maigri malgré les efforts de Merle… _'Van…'_

« _ Van ? »

Aucune réaction. Allen entra donc dans la pièce et s'approcha de son ami, de son éternel rival… _'Hitomi… Si tu le voyais… Si tu savais combien il t'aime… Tu ne le laisserais pas dans l'ignorance…'_

« _ Van ? »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ce geste amena le regard vide à se poser sur lui. Cela le surprit, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression de tristesse dans ces yeux bruns…

« _ Van… je suis venu te parler…

_ …

_ Je… Des sources… nous ont appris… que… quelqu'un prépare… une nouvelle guerre…

_ …

_ As-tu entendu ?

_ …

_ Van ! Une guerre ! Tu entends ! »

Allen avait retourné Van et l'avait pris par les épaules pour le secouer.

« _ Réagis ! »

Van gardait son regard tourné vers le ciel, aucune expression sur son visage, aucune réaction aux paroles prononcées, à ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre…

_ Van ! Toi qui déteste la guerre ! Vas-tu les laisser détruire Gaïa ?

_ Gaïa…

_ Oui ! Ta planète ! Notre planète !

_ Laisse-moi… »

Aucune colère, le ton de sa voix était étrangement calme, où était passé l'impétueux roi de Fanélia, celui qui fonçait tête baissée sans réfléchir pour arrêter les massacres ? Etait-il mort ? C'est une question que refusait de se poser le chevalier céleste ! Non, il n'abandonnera pas, pas maintenant qu'Hitomi était là, sur Gaïa, à quelques lieux de là.

« _ Van ! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les laisser tout détruire !

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Pense à Hitomi ! Que dirait-elle de tout ça ? »

Ça y est ! Il l'avait dit, il avait prononcé le prénom de la jeune fille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« _ Laisse-moi ! Va t'en !

_ Non, je ne m'en irai pas ! Regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine debout ! Si elle revenait…

_ Elle ne reviendra pas !

_ Qu'en sais-tu ?

_ Elle … elle m'a fait ses adieux…

_ Elle est déjà revenue une fois !

_ …

_ Voudras-tu qu'elle trouve un monde dévasté ?

_ …

_ Voudras-tu qu'elle sache que tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

_ Je ne peux pas…

_ Si tu le peux !

_ Non ! Pas sans elle…

_ Fais le pour elle ! Préserve un monde qu'elle aime !

_ …

_ Allen ! Arrêtes ! »

Merle était entrée en trombe dans la pièce, il s'était précipitée vers son maître pour voir s'il allait bien.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Je suis venu pour lui parler.

_ Lui parler ? Tu criais !

_ Merle ! Il doit réagir ! Gaïa est en danger !

_ Quoi ?

_ Une nouvelle guerre se prépare…

_ Encore ? Tu en es sûr ?

_ Malheureusement…

_ …

_ Nous sommes tous fatigués, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. » Le calme de la princesse Alana n'était qu'apparent, _'une nouvelle guerre ?'_. Elle savait que le chevalier céleste ne devait pas mentir, elle s'en doutait mais elle aurait aimé avoir tort…

Cette nuit-là, Van dormit aussi peu que les autres nuits mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Les paroles d'Allen lui revenaient sans cesse en tête… Si Hitomi revenait et il le souhaitait de tout son cœur, et si une guerre éclatait, la jeune fille lui en voudrait, surtout si elle apprenait son indifférence face aux évènements qui avaient conduit Gaïa à un tel bouleversement. Il se rappelait qu'elle détestait la guerre, les batailles, le sang… Tant de morts inutiles, tant de vies détruites pour quoi ? L'ambition ? La folie ? D'un seul homme ? C'est-à-dire rien… La paix avait été son rêve pendant la guerre contre Dornkirk et il l'avait exaucé…

Il se leva, il n'arriverait pas à dormir d'un sommeil agité, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sortit sur le balcon. Les deux Lunes éclairaient Fanélia diffusant une douce lueur, il déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé… la dernière fois, c'était cette fameuse nuit… il la portait dans ses bras… ce moment était inscrit en lui pour toujours… il se sentait libre, bien, là-haut dans le ciel… il pouvait presque l'atteindre, elle et son monde…

Il se laissa errer dans le ciel pendant des heures, observant le monde à ses pieds, observant la Nature, les animaux, les hommes qui lentement s'éveillaient… C'était l'aube d'un nouveau jour…

Avant de rentrer au château, il alla se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère… _'Folken…'_ Lui non plus n'aimait pas la guerre. Encore un. Van se demandait qui pouvait aimer faire souffrir les autres pour son ambition personnelle, ce devait être une personne sans cœur, une personne qu'il combattrait de toutes ses forces… Jamais il ne laisserait Gaïa tomber en de telles mains, jamais il ne laisserait une paix si chèrement payée se briser…

« _ Hitomi… je t'attendrai… »

Allen parut soulagé de revoir son ami. Van n'était pas guéri mais la détermination se lisait dans son regard. Il se battrait pour préserver leur monde…

Van était un leader né, il était charismatique et lorsqu'il parlait, on l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Sa jeunesse n'était pas un frein, au contraire, cela surprenait les vieux généraux de se faire donner des ordres par un jeunot à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Sans compter que ses conseils et ses initiatives étaient bonnes et adéquates. Son premier ordre fut d'enquêter, de trouver qui voulait semer le trouble sur cette planète. Des espions parcoururent donc les divers royaumes sans éveiller les soupçons sous leurs couvertures de marchands.

Ce fut lui qui mena les opérations, cela l'occupait et puis il avait l'entière confiance des plus grands souverains de Gaïa dont la reine d'Astria et le duc de Fleid.

Le duc de Fleid devait s'occuper de son invitée, une invitée dont l'identité devait demeurer secrète surtout aux yeux du roi de Fanélia. Il lui avait donné son appui dès le début et sa confiance en ses prises de décisions. Fleid étant assez éloigné de Fanélia, le jeune duc ne voulait pas ralentir les opérations, le temps pouvant être perdu si l'on devait l'informer de chaque chose.

A Fleid, la vie s'écoulait tranquillement, les dépêches des autres royaumes arrivaient rarement, le pays n'étant pas marchand et étant essentiellement composé de temples, les échanges avec le monde extérieur s'en trouvaient réduits.

C'est dans une sorte de bulle, entourée de prêtres-guérisseurs, qu'Hitomi passa les mois qui suivirent son retour sur Gaïa. Ces derniers avaient été d'un grand secours, surtout au début. La puissance de l'enfant épuisait la mère mais peu à peu elle arriva à se contrôler et les séances de détente et de relaxation lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Hitomi avait eu peur de la rapide croissance du bébé mais sa grossesse se déroulait normalement d'après les prêtres, l'enfant grandissant au même rythme que ses pouvoirs c'est-à-dire lentement mais sûrement. Elle avait réussi à effacer les nausées et les malaises. Elle profitait désormais d'une grossesse où elle s'épanouissait chaque jour davantage.

Le jeune duc lui rendait souvent visite et au fil du temps une amitié s'était nouée entre ces deux êtres pourtant séparés par tant d'années mais qui se comprenaient, chacun trouvant dans l'autre, une oreille attentive.

Cid se confiait à elle. Pour la première fois, il se trouvait une amie, une confidente. Il était encore jeune mais c'était un garçon intelligent et éveillé. Il avait remarqué sa forte ressemblance avec le chevalier céleste Allen Schezar et se doutait de la vérité. Sa conversation avec la jeune fille fut instructive et rassurante :

« _ Hitomi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je… Tirez-vous encore les cartes ?

_ Non. Pourquoi ?

_ Je… je me posais une question…

_ Laquelle ?

_ Je ne pense pas être le fils du précédent duc de Fleid et… »

Cette révélation n'étonna pas Hitomi, elle avait déjà lu dans les cartes la relation entre Marlène, la mère de Cid, à l'époque princesse d'Astria, avec Allen et puis Cid était intelligent et observateur pour son âge.

« _ Et ?

_ … si ce n'est pas mon père, je n'ai aucun droit au trône ni au titre de Fleid…

_ Cid, qu'est-ce qu'un père ?

_ Je… »

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main.

« _ C'est quelqu'un qui vous aime, ce n'est pas le sang, c'est l'amour, le temps que l'on passe avec un enfant, à jouer avec lui, à l'éduquer…

_ … Mais…

_ Vous êtes un bon duc et votre peuple vous aime… Il vous aime non pas parce que vous êtes ou pas le fils de leur ancien souverain mais parce que vous êtes un bon dirigeant. Le mérite, c'est tout ce qui leur importe, pas la naissance.

_ …

_ Pensez-vous que je devrais me rapprocher de mon véritable père ? Je veux dire du chevalier céleste Allen Schézar ?

_ C'est à vous de voir…

_ …

_ Merci, Hitomi. »

Hitomi, quant à elle, avait fini par lui avouer la vérité. Cid ne la critiqua pas, il ne devait pas et ne le voulait pas. Il se contentait de l'écouter relater les évènements et il ressentait une tristesse envers la jeune femme. Il ne jugeait pas Van mais son attitude le rendait perplexe. Il avait déjà rencontré la princesse Alana et sa relation avec le jeune roi de Fanélia était très complice, plus qu'amicale. Après tout, ils se reverraient et s'expliqueraient puisqu'elle restait sur Gaïa.

La vision d'Hitomi fut vérifiée : Il se passait de drôles de choses au royaume de Zaïde. En effet, l'entrée y était restreinte, les marchands devaient rester dans une zone à l'extérieur du pays, aucun étranger n'y était admis…

Un des espions réussit à pénétrer dans une des villes et ce qu'il y découvrit le surprit au plus haut point. D'immenses chantiers de construction parsemaient la ville, tous construisaient la même chose, d'énormes machines en armures, des guymelefs de combats ! Cela faisait des mois que cela durait selon les dires des habitants. Ils avaient même été obligés de construire une machine, une sorte de vaisseau… une forteresse volante !

La situation était plus avancée que prévue. Ils se préparaient depuis des mois voire des années… Leur flotte s'était agrandie et personne ne s'y attendait mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de bouger… Du moins pas pour l'instant… Aussi Van avait-il décidé de les surveiller sans éveiller leurs soupçons… Il fallait se préparer à une attaque future…

PS : Merci aux reviews et aux lecteurs qui n'en postent pas de me lire !

Merci à Lyly (les meurtres c'est pour plus tard ! Enfin, je suis plus utile vivante avec mes idées que morte vide !), Megumichan, Seelio, Nee Chan.

Ce chapitre était consacré à Van, le grand retour ! (ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vu !) Il a été dépressif (limite folie !) et l'ai toujours mais il faut qu'il pense à autre chose (occupons-nous l'esprit pour ne pas sombrer !).

Hitomi est assez tranquille (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas torturée !) mais la grossesse, ça vous change une femme (mentalement et physiquement !)(je suppose et je l'ai observé !)

Dans le prochain, je pense mettre une surprise mais CHUT !!! C'est une surprise !!!

Bye.


	10. Le début de la fin ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout au créateur…

            **Chapitre 10 : Le début de la fin ?**

La vie au temple de Fortuna s'écoulait chaque jour ressemblant au précédent… Hitomi avait réussi à se faire adopter par les prêtres qui la respectaient autant pour ses pouvoirs et leurs puissances que pour sa gentillesse et son sourire. De plus, elle avait la confiance de leur duc qui l'appréciait énormément au vue des fréquentes visites qu'il lui faisait.

Van n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps : Le royaume de Zaïde était en ébullition à peine quelques mois après qu'il ait découvert leurs chantiers. Mais ce laps de temps fut trop court pour que les coalitions s'organisent complètement. Si Zaïde attaquait, ils ne feraient pas le poids…

La flotte de Zaïde quitta son hangar suivit par des centaines de guymelefs, seuls leur décollage put être aperçut par les espions car à peine dans le ciel, ils enclenchèrent tous leurs capes mimétiques les rendant ainsi invisibles aux yeux de tous. On ne pouvait savoir où il allait… Les espions se dépêchèrent d'aller faire leur rapport au jeune roi de Fanélia, à la tête de la coalition et promu chef des armées réunies, le chevalier Allen Schezar étant son second. Cela inquiéta Van et il dût réunir en urgence les différents souverains pour une sorte de conseil extraordinaire.

Cid ayant reçu une dépêche se voyait dans l'obligation d'y assister, il vint donc rendre visite à Hitomi pour lui faire part de son séjour et des raisons de son absence. Elle lui souhaita un bon voyage.

Quelques jours à peine après le départ de Cid, Hitomi eut une vision, cela aurait dû l'inquiéter mais il n'en était rien, elle était plutôt calme lorsque la vision se vérifia.

La forteresse de Zaïde approchait de son but. La première partie de son plan avait été un succès : Personne, aucun des autres royaumes n'avait remarqué qu'il avait constitué sa petite armée. Petite ? Le mot n'était pas approprié aux centaines de guymelefs à sa disposition ! Brale était ravi, les autres dirigeants n'étaient que des idiots à la botte du roi des idiots, le roi de Fanélia ! Il rit à gorge déployée. Il se croyait tellement puissant avec son guymelef d'Hispano, le légendaire Escaflowne !

« _ Essaie de te mettre sur mon chemin ! Mon armée t'écrasera ! »

Rien ne pouvait s'opposer à sa conquête de Gaïa. Rien ? Si une chose ou plutôt une personne… une jeune fille… une future mère…

Son devin lui avait annoncé la nouvelle il y a quelques jours. Les Yeux Mystiques étaient doubles ! Ils seraient bientôt doubles ! La jeune fille attendait un enfant, un enfant qui avait hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère et qui les développait depuis son corps à elle ! Quelle puissance avant même sa naissance !

Brale avait été contrarié au début mais il avait réfléchi, cet enfant serait un allié de poids ! Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bébé qui était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, une jeune femme sans défense ! Il avait donc décidé de mener sa flotte vers le temple de Fortuna, endroit où elle s'était réfugiée…

Hitomi se trouvait dans les jardins de Fortuna quand son instinct lui fit lever les yeux. Dans le ciel elle voyait s'approcher une forteresse, une immense forteresse comme celle de Zaïbacher. Elle s'assit sur un banc et resta tranquillement le regard tourné vers le ciel en train d'assister au déploiement des forces. Des centaines de guymelefs sortirent de la forteresse pour se positionner autour du temple l'encerclant complètement…

« _ Ça commence… »

Un guymelef se détacha et se déposa devant la porte d'entrée, il devint visible et demanda à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

Les prêtres, gardiens de la porte, allèrent chercher le seigneur Octale, grand prêtre à la tête du temple de Fortuna.

« _ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je me nomme Dirko, général en chef des armées de Zaïde, mon souverain, le seigneur Brale Denys d'Oursiny m'envoie pour vous entretenir d'une affaire importante. Me permettez-vous d'entrer ?

_ Vous êtes dans un lieu sacré ! Votre guymelef ne peut pénétrer dans l'enceinte du temple !

_ Bien, alors je le laisserai à votre porte.

_ Ainsi en sera t-il ! Suivez-moi ! »

Dirko fut mené dans uns salle où se trouvait en son centre une grand table ovale où il fut installé. La discussion commença par les banalités avant d'entamer le sujet.

« _ Comme vous devez le savoir, le seigneur Brale d'Oursiny est le nouveau roi du royaume de Zaïde.

_ Oui.

_ Son Altesse a une faveur à vous demander.

_ Nous ne sommes que des prêtres sous l'autorité du duché de Fleid, adressez-vous au duc.

_ Certes, mais le duc est encore jeune et les subtilités de la faveur risquent de lui échapper.

_ Les subtilités ? Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_ Mon souverain souhaiterait que vous lui livriez la jeune fille de la Lune des illusions…

_ Hors de question !

_ Allons du calme ! Nous savons qu'elle est ici !

_ En tant qu'invitée du duc !

_ Nous pensions que vous aimeriez vous décharger de la tâche…

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Sa protection voyons…

_ Elle est en sécurité ici !

_ Le seigneur Brale aimerait avoir la lourde responsabilité d'assurer sa protection… Ce temple n'était pas un lieu très sûr et protégé…

_ Serait-ce des menaces !

_ Non ! Loin de moi l'idée ! Seulement vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'assurer la protection d'une personne aussi importante…

_ Sortez !

_ Bien, nous nous reverrons…

_ Je vous ai dit de sortir !

_ A demain ! »

Le lendemain, Dirko se présenta à la porte mais elle refusa de s'ouvrir.

« _ Allons, soyez raisonnable !

_ Ouvrez !

_ Demoiselle Hitomi !

_ Ouvrez-lui ! »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le général des armées qui affichait un sourire, un sourire de vainqueur…

« _ Merci jeune demoiselle ! Hitomi Kanzaki, je présume ?

_ Oui.

_ Je me présente, Dirko, général en chef des armées de Zaïde. » Il s'inclina.

« _ Bonjour.

_ On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…

_ Vous voulez voir le seigneur Octale ?

_ En effet, pouvez-vous me conduire à lui ?

_ Un prêtre va s'en charger. Je vous laisse.

_ Attendez, il me semble que vous devriez assister à l'entretien.

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Car vous en êtes le principal sujet. »

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de la veille.

« _ Demoiselle Hitomi ! Pourquoi lui avez-vous ouvert ?

_ Il ne pouvait rester à la porte.

_ Mais…

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

_ Oh ! Mon offre d'hier tient toujours !

_ Nous n'avons pas changé d'avis !

_ Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! Votre décision est-elle définitive ?

_ Oui !

_ Permettez-moi d'insister !

_ Pourquoi ne montrez-vous pas vos troupes ainsi que votre forteresse ? Encerclez le temple ne mène à rien.

_ Vraiment ? Vous l'aviez remarqué ! On m'avait pourtant prévenu !

_ De quoi ?

_ Votre puissance n'a d'égale que votre beauté !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

_ Montrez-lui.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres, jeune demoiselle. »

Le général alla à la fenêtre et fit un signe en direction du ciel. L'instant d'après le ciel si dégagé était rempli de guymelefs et d'un immense bâtiment flottant ! Octale fut surprit.

« _ Mais… Comment ?

_ Belle flotte, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous n'avez aucun droit de…

_ Vous vous méprenez sur nos intentions, nous vous protégeons.

_ En nous rendant prisonniers ?

_ Ce qui ne peut entrer…

_ … ne peut sortir.

_ Ah, l'inconvénient ! Il est mineur !

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Je l'ai déjà dit : Vous protéger !

_ Seulement moi ?

_ Bien sûr ! Les prêtres sont juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si vous acceptez de nous suivre, nous quitterons les lieux dans l'instant.

_ Si je refuse ?

_ Nous n'aimerions pas utiliser la force…

_ Me permettez-vous de réfléchir ?

_ Prenez votre temps, j'attends votre réponse dans… disons 48H ?

_ D'accord. » Dirko s'inclina et sortit.

Le grand prêtre se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« _ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Pas la peine d'y réfléchir, c'est non !

_ Calmez-vous… Nous avons peu de temps…

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Prévenir Cid…

_ Vous allez demander de l'aide ?

_ Non, ils risquent d'arriver trop tard…

_ Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je vais lui expliquer la situation pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète…

_ Vous allez les suivre ? C'est hors de question ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Vous avez vu leur flotte ! S'ils attaquent, le temple sera détruit !

_ Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout !

_ Réfléchissez ! Je ne risque rien !

_ …

_ J'ai besoin d'un messager assez rapide et habile pour se faufiler hors du temple.

_ A quoi pensez-vous ?

_ Ils veulent le bébé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui, ils ne tenteront rien tant qu'il ne sera pas né. Ils ont besoin de moi vivante, donc ils attendront et n'agiront qu'après la naissance. Cela nous laisse…

_ Quelques semaines…

_ Presque un mois ! Je pense que ce sera suffisant pour qu'ils regroupent leurs troupes vu qu'ils se préparent depuis des mois !

_ Vous en êtes sûre ?

_ Cid est à une réunion avec les autres souverains… Ils seront tous présents quand le messager se présentera…

_ Je…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre ! Le bébé ne se laissera pas faire !

_ Espérons-le. »

Le messager partit peu de temps après, Hitomi devait lui détailler la situation et lui expliquer sa mission, elle lui remit une courte lettre adressée à Cid.

Il était rapide mais la réunion avait lieu au royaume de Fanélia qui n'était pas tout près. Lorsqu'il arriva, épuisé, il fit irruption dans la salle où se tenait le conseil faisant sursauter tout le monde, les grandes portes s'étant ouvertes d'un coup.

« _ Que se passe t-il ?

_ Duc Cid… » L'homme avait dû mal à reprendre son souffle, il tomba à genoux et fut relevé par les prêtres qui accompagnait l'adolescent. On l'installa sur une chaise.

« _ Duc Cid… J'ai été envoyé par le seigneur Octale…

_ Un problème ?

_ Le temple de Fortuna a été encerclé par une troupe de guymelefs…

_ QUOI ?

_ Ils menacent d'attaquer si nous ne leur livrons pas notre invitée…

_ Qu'avez-vous fait ?

_ Le seigneur Octale a refusé mais ils nous ont posé un ultimatum de 48H…

_ 48H ! Mais quand êtes-vous parti ?

_ L'ultimatum expire ce matin même… »

Tous s'étaient levés, c'était trop tard !

« _ Attendez… duc… Le seigneur Octale a essayé de l'en empêcher mais sa décision était déjà prise…

_ Ne me dîtes pas…

_ Si… J'ai une lettre de sa part pour vous… »

Cid se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle ne contenait que quelques phrases :

_'Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, j'ai confiance et je ne suis pas seule. Nous nous reverrons. Hitomi.'_

« _ Non !

_ Cid ! Où est-elle ?

_ Elle les a suivit…

_ Dans son état ! C'est de la folie ! »

L'échange se déroulait entre la reine d'Astria et son neveu, le duc de Fleid, seuls ceux au courant pour Hitomi comprenaient le sens de ces paroles.

« _ De quoi parlez-vous ? » Van les regardait, une lueur d'autorité dans le regard.

Tous se rassirent mais personne ne prit la parole, comment lui annoncer ?

« _ Parlez ! Le temps presse ! Nous devons envoyer des troupes pour aider le temple de Fortuna !

_ Ce ne sera pas la peine, le temple n'a rien…

_ Rien ? Il a été attaqué !

_ Détrompez-vous ! Ils ont obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils ont dû repartir à l'instant où nous parlons.

_ Que venaient-ils chercher ?

_ Quelqu'un.

_ Qui ?

_ Je… »

Van regarda une à une les personnes autour de la table, certaines avaient l'air perdu, d'autres avaient l'air mal à l'aise dont Mirana, Allen et Cid. Que se passait-il ? Qui était importante pour leurs ennemis ? A quoi rimait cette guerre ? Alana lui avait dit que Brale se considérait comme l'héritier de Dornkirk… Dornkirk et sa machine du destin… Dornkirk et… Hitomi ? Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« _ C'est Hitomi… » Allen avait parlé ou plutôt il s'était dévoué, il attendait la réaction de Van qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_ Hitomi !

_ Oui.

_ Elle est sur Gaïa ! Depuis quand ?

_ Van… Ecoute…

_ Quand ?

_ Elle est revenue peu de temps avant que je vienne te parler de la guerre…

_ Il y a aussi longtemps ! Vous le saviez !

_ Elle ne voulait pas te voir…

_ Attends ! Elle est avec Brale ?

_ … »

Le silence fut plus éloquent qu'une réponse, Van se précipita vers la sortie malgré les appels d'Allen et de Merle.

« _ Van ! Où vas-tu ? »

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, l'impulsivité du jeune homme avait plus le pas sur la raison… Tous savaient où il allait et ce qu'il allait faire… et tous espéraient qu'il réussirait…

PS : Voilà, je voulais terminer là sur une révélation mais comme je risque de vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai continué un peu… Suite !

J'ai mal jugé mais la surprise est dans le prochain ! Et il y a en deux ! Merci qui ?


	11. Puissance ? Délivrance !

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout au créateur…

            **Chapitre 11 : Puissance ? Délivrance !**

Van se dirigeait vers la clairière où reposait un guymelef, son guymelef, Escaflowne. Il l'activa, le réveillant d'un long sommeil. Il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à l'activer de nouveau mais le temps pressait. Hitomi avait besoin de lui ! Qui sait ce qu'ils lui feront ? Il entra dans le cockpit et transforma Escaflowne en dragon avant de s'élever dans les airs et de s'envoler vers Fleid. Après quelques instants de vol, Van, impatient, trouva qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, il enclencha donc le mode turbo et fila vers sa destination…

Il n'arriva au temple de Fortuna que le lendemain, il ne s'était pas arrêté pour se reposer un instant mais il arrivait trop tard.

Le seigneur Octale le reçut avec surprise, Van, épuisé, s'effondra sur le sol…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouva dans un lit, surveillé par des prêtres. L'un d'eux sortit et revint avec le seigneur Octale.

« _ Majesté ! Vous êtes réveillé !

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Vous êtes arrivé épuisé, reposez-vous !

_ Je… Où sont-ils ?

_ Qui ?

_ Hitomi…

_ Elle a suivi ce général…

_ Quand ?

_ Il y a deux jours…

_ Où sont-ils allés ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Je dois y aller.

_ Ne bougez pas ! Vous êtes encore faible !

_ Laissez-moi ! »

Van se rendit vite compte qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face aux prêtres, il devait reprendre des forces, ce qu'il fit plus mal gré que de bon gré avant qu'on le laisse repartir, enfin. Tout ce temps perdu !

Au-dessus de Fortuna, il regarda autour de lui, où devait-il aller ? Vers où étaient-ils partis ? Hitomi… Quelque chose brilla à son cou, le pendentif ! Mais bien sûr! Il n'avait qu'à se servir de lui pour la localiser ! Il serra la pierre rose dans sa main et se concentra. Elle lui indiquait une direction qu'il prit sans hésiter.

Hitomi était dans la forteresse de Zaïde en compagnie de Brale qui avait été ravi de la voir.

« _ Hitomi Kanzaki !

_ Vous êtes ?

_ Brale Denys d'Oursiny, votre humble serviteur !

_ Que me voulez-vous ?

_ Allons ! Vous devez avoir besoin de repos ! Tous ces évènements !

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ?

_ Voyez-vous vous m'intéresser…

_ Moi ?

_ Oui, vos pouvoirs, cet enfant, ce qui ne gâche rien, vous êtes en plus ravissante !

_ Allez-en au fait !

_ Oh ! Oui, je vous annonce que nous allons en Zaïde, mon royaume, pour nous marier !

_ Je n'ai jamais accepté de vous épouser !

_ Vous refuseriez ? Voyons, ce n'est ni dans votre intérêt, ni dans celui de l'enfant !

_ Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_ J'ai décidé de faire de cet enfant mon héritier ! N'est-ce pas une grande nouvelle ! »

Hitomi le regarda surprise, cet homme… Elle avait reconnu en lui, celui de sa vision, celui qui détestait Van… Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Etait-il fou ? Pensait-il qu'elle accepterait ce mariage ? Jamais, elle n'accepterait ! Etre prisonnière était une chose qui passait encore car elle ne risquait rien mais s'unir à lui ! Plutôt mourir ! Non, elle ne devait pas, elle devait penser au bébé mais ce mariage était exclu !

« _ Je serai bientôt le maître de Gaïa ! Serez-vous à mes côtés ? Réfléchissez ! »

Il rit et son rire donna des frissons à Hitomi. Cet homme était fou !

Hitomi se trouvait avec Brale quand quelques jours plus tard un soldat vint lui annoncer :

« _ Majesté ! Un guymelef approche !

_ Un guymelef ?

_ Pas n'importe lequel, il s'agit d'Escaflowne !

_ Tiens, le Dragon vient nous rendre une petite visite ?

_ Que devons-nous faire ?

_ Que pensez-vous ma chère ? Est-il venu vous chercher ?

_ … » Hitomi essaya de rester stoïque, son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, ni joie, ni surprise contrairement à son cœur qui s'était accéléré à la mention de Van.

« _ Maître ?

_ Empêchez-le d'approcher !

_ Bien !

_ Je le veux vivant !

_ A vos ordres !

_ Enfin, je vais pouvoir me venger… »

Hitomi ne disait rien. _'Van… Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Fait attention à toi…'_

Van volait sur Escaflowne, il se concentrait, il voyait un point qui grandissait, les contours s'affermissaient, une forteresse volante ! Plus il s'en approchait, plus il distinguait les guymelefs qui en sortaient ! Tous avec des capes mimétiques mais Van avait appris à les repérer !

Le combat commença et bien que Van ne se soit pas exercé depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas perdu la main ! Son instinct de guerrier revenait ! Il était doué naturellement pour se battre ! Il se fraya rapidement un passage vers le vaisseau et bientôt à l'intérieur ! L'arrivée de Van avait été tellement inattendue qu'il les avait surprit ! Ils n'étaient pas préparés à le recevoir !

Escaflowne était en position de combat et déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Hitomi. Van se laissa guider par le pendentif et déboucha dans une grande salle, une salle avec un trône sur lequel était assis un jeune homme qui lui souriait.

« _ Le roi de Fanélia ! Enfin, nous nous rencontrons !

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis blessé d'apprendre que vous ignorez mon nom !

_ Brale !

_ Exact ! Faîtes comme chez vous !

_ Où est-elle ?

_ Vous parlez d'Hitomi Kanzaki ? Ma chère, venez dire bonjour à notre invité surprise ! »

Hitomi s'avança silencieusement.

« _ Pas besoin de faire les présentations ! Maintenant, sortez de votre guymelef !

_ Quoi ?

_ Sortez ou je la tue ! »

Brale avait sorti un poignard, il était derrière Hitomi et avait placé l'arme sous sa gorge. Van n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir du cockpit.

« _ Que c'est gentil de votre part de nous rendre visite !

_ Laissez-la !

_ Pas un geste ! Sinon je la tue ! Ou plutôt l'enfant… »

Le poignard descendait lentement le long du corps de la jeune femme et s'arrêta sur son ventre. Les yeux de Van suivirent ce mouvement et s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le ventre rebondi. _'Un enfant ! Hitomi… attendait un enfant !'_ La surprise le figea sur place.

« _ Capturez-le ! »

Van ne se reprit pas à temps, il était fermement maintenu par deux robustes gardes, Brale s'avança vers lui, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

« _ Le grand Van Fanel est entre mes mains !

_ Arrêtez !

_ Voyons ma chère, calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas bon pour l'enfant ! (s'adressant à Van) Voyez les émotions que vous lui causez ! »

Van fixait Hitomi qui évitait de le regarder, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« _ Qu'allons-nous faire de vous ? Comment allons-nous vous tuer !

_ NON !!!

_ Pouvez-vous m'en empêcher ?

_ Je…

_ Retenez-vous ! Pensez à votre état !

_ Assez ! »

Brale la regarda, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Le poignard se baladant lentement, se balançant de haut en bas sur le corps de Van.

« _ Laissez-le ! C'est moi que vous voulez !

_ Oui et je vous ai ! Lui, c'est un bonus ! »

Hitomi ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer Van, là sous ses yeux sans réagir ! Elle ne le pouvait et ne le voulait pas !

Elle se concentra, elle devait se concentrer et les sortir de là ! De fines particules lumineuses commencèrent à les entourer.

« _ Que fais-tu ? » La voix de Brale avait perdu de son assurance.

Des colonnes de lumière bleue se formaient, elles éblouirent le lieu et aveuglèrent les personnes présentes. Lorsqu'elles se dissipèrent, tout était fini.

« _ Reviens ! » Aucune réponse.

« _ NON ! » De rage, Brale lança le poignard qui se planta dans un mur. Ils étaient partis sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait été impuissant face à ce pouvoir !

Quelque part, trois colonnes de lumière se formèrent pour déposer trois formes :

La première, la plus imposante, représentait une armure, une machine… Escaflowne.

La deuxième, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, encore étonné dans son T-shirt rouge… Van.

La troisième forme, plus petite, était essoufflée, une jeune fille aux yeux verts… Hitomi.

Elle porta les mains à son ventre, ses jambes tremblaient, elle allait bientôt… Où étaient-ils ? Elle regarda autour d'elle… Dans le ciel, deux Lunes… ils étaient encore sur Gaïa… Mais où ? Au loin, elle vit un arbre… Sa vision s'embrouilla et elle s'évanouit… Elle était revenue…

Ce fut la douleur qui la réveilla, une douleur ? Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Van était penché au-dessus d'elle et semblait inquiet, très inquiet…

« _ Hitomi ?

_ Hum…

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Mal…

_ Où ? Où as-tu mal ?

_ Là… » Elle porta la main à son ventre et grimaça.

« _ Au ventre ? »

Les paroles de Van la transpercèrent. Non ! Elle baissa les yeux… Si ! Elle avait mal au ventre ! Le bébé !

« _ Non…

_ Calme-toi ! Tout ira bien ! » La voyant paniquer, Van essayait de la rassurer, le regard qu'elle lui adressa le toucha en plein cœur ! Il y lisait de la peur ! De la peur ? Mais de quoi ? Oh ! Le bébé !

« _ Ça va aller ! Je t'emmène à Fanélia, voir Mirana. »

Il l'aida à se relever mais elle se figea. Non ! Elle venait de perdre… quoi déjà ? Les eaux !

« _ C'est quoi ça ?

_ Van… Je viens de perdre les eaux !

_ Les os ?

_ Le travail a commencé !

_ Quel travail ?

_ Le bébé ! Il arrive !

_ Le bé… Le bébé !

_ Oui.

_ Tu peux pas le retenir ?

_ Je… AHH !!

_ Quoi ?

_ Une contraction.

_ Une quoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

_ Je suis là.

_ De quelqu'un d'utile !

_ …

_ Je peux pas l'avoir ! Pas maintenant ! Pas ici !

_ Hitomi…

_ Ne me touche pas !

_ Calme-toi.

_ Que je me calme ! Tout est de ta faute !

_ Ma faute ?

_ Parfaitement !

_ Mais…

_ C'est ton enfant ! »

'Van ! Aide-là !' 

_'Détends-toi, Hitomi.'_

Van tourna la tête, devant lui se tenaient deux personnes avec des ailes pliées derrière le dos.

« _ Folken ? Maman ?

'Tu vois pas qu'elle souffre !' 

_'Tout va bien se passer.'_

_ Varie… Folken…

_'Calme-toi, respire.'_

'Van ! Fais quelque chose !' 

_ Quoi ?

_'C'est ça. Continue. Doucement. Les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées.'_

_ Ça veut dire ?

'Que tu vas l'aider à le mettre au monde, frérot !' 

_ Comment ?

_'Van, regarde si on voit la tête.'_

_ Où ? »

_'Entre ses jambes.'_

Hitomi était allongée sur le dos, Folken se tenait près de sa tête, il l'encourageait du regard et avec des paroles. Van se tenait à ses pieds, Varie à ses côtés.

« _ Non… Attends ! Si !

_'Bien. Hitomi, tu vas devoir pousser de toutes tes forces.'_

_ Non, je… »

_'Tu peux le faire.'_

La contraction arriva et Hitomi poussa, encouragée par les autres. Lorsqu'elle relâcha, elle s'effondra au sol, épuisée…

Elle reprenait son souffle quand elle entendit un cri, des pleurs, ceux de son enfant, de sa petite fille !

Elle releva la tête et fut attendrie par l'image qu'elle avait devant elle : Van tenait dans ses bras une magnifique enfant ! Il était assez maladroit dans sa manière de la tenir mais c'était si touchant !

'Bravo ! C'est une fille !' 'Une adorable fille !' 

Van était sans voix, il tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était si petite ! Si… Elle le regardait… Elle avait les yeux d'Hitomi, deux emeraudes…

'Van ?' 

_'Donne-la à Hitomi.'_

Il s'exécuta et Hitomi reçut sa fille, un sourire sur le visage. Il les regarda, la mère et la fille, et il savait qu'il les aimait et qu'il les protégerait quoiqu'il arrive.

'Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?'

« _ Yuri.

'C'est un joli prénom.'

_ Oui. Yuri Varie Kanzaki…

'De Fanel' 

_ Heu… Je… »

_'On vous laisse vous expliquer.'_

_'Van, prends soin d'elles.'_

Folken et Varie disparurent.

« _ Hitomi…

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oublie.

_ Non ! Tu as dit que c'était ma fille !

_ J'ai eu tort.

_ Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ?

_ Je ne voulais pas détruire ta vie, tes fiançailles… Après tout, je ne suis rien pour toi…

_ C'est faux ! Tu es tout pour moi !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Ecoute, mes fiançailles, c'était un mensonge…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, pour qu'on me laisse t'attendre…

_ …

_ Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas te faire de peine… Alana n'est qu'une amie…

_ …

_ Le jour où tu es partie, je venais de les annuler…

_ …

_ Je voulais que tu restes… pour toujours… avec moi…

_ …

_ Et je le veux toujours… »

Hitomi pleurait, Van s'approcha délicatement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« _ Je t'aime, Hitomi…

_ Idiot, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

_ Je n'en avais pas le courage… Mais je ne veux plus te perdre…

_ Van… »

Elle se blottit les bras du jeune homme, la petite Yuri, endormie dans les siennes. Enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés…

PS : Voilà ! Joli surprise, non ?

Coucou aux anciens (ça fait vieux !) et aux nouveaux. Dites bonjour à Yume Kuroi et à Imari ashke (ça fait gâteux !).

Petit message à Yume Kuroi : C'est a priori non pour les trois. Pour Dilandau, je sais pas, c'est pas prévu (Séréna étant un perso secondaire, ça risque de faire un peu cheveu sur la soupe). Pour Gaddeth (ce doit être Gadès en français, le second d'Allen sur le Croisé, non ? Pareil, perso secondaire). Pour Redden, aucune idée ! (c'est qui ?). Pour Yukari et Amano (qui sont mariés et sûrement loin du Japon…), je crois pas (on va peut être les revoir mais à la fin !). Pour Van qui se retrouve sur Terre, ce serait marrant (seul dans un monde inconnu et il peut même pas se faire comprendre !) mais comme là j'avais déjà écrit la suite, bah… je l'ai pas recommencé (je la trouve très bien comme ça !).

Alors, retrouvailles, naissance, explications… Whaou ! C'était chargé !

Van a l'air d'un idiot mais j'ai une excuse ! Un jeune homme de 21 ans qui n'a jamais assisté à un accouchement d'aucune sorte (humain, animaux…) à une époque (pour nous, je dirais entre Moyen-Age et 17e siècle) où les hommes, bah…, ils s'occupaient pendant… ou restaient derrière la porte… (à attendre… ça pouvait durer longtemps !).

Là, je vais me reposer, donc attendez pour la suite… pas demain, ni après-demain, ni… bref dans pas longtemps mais pas tout de suite. Et puis, je me suis dépensée pour finir ces deux-là qui sont assez long, alors ça devrait calmer votre impatience.

Bye.


	12. Une révélation surprenante ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout au créateur…

            **Chapitre 12 : Une révélation surprenante ?**

Brale était fou de rage ! Il avait laissé échapper ses prisonniers ! Il se sentait humilié ! Ils lui paieraient cela au double… non au triple ! Il les ferait souffrir !

Oui, il ferait voir au monde sa puissance ! Son pouvoir ! Oui, ils lui supplieraient à genoux de les épargner ! Lui, serait le maître !

Il n'avait pas besoin des Yeux Mystiques, il avait une armée !

Le plan préparé tombait à l'eau par l'intervention du roi de Fanélia, comment ferait-il désormais sans les pouvoirs des Yeux Mystiques ? Sans l'enfant ? Il trouverait… Il était intelligent !

La colère lui aveugla le jugement, il donna ses instructions et la forteresse se dirigea vers de nouveaux horizons…

Ce furent les cris de Yuri qui réveillèrent Hitomi de son sommeil, elle se trouva blottie dans les bras de Van… Tant de souffrance, elle avait tellement souffert pour quoi ? Un simple quiproquo ! Comme toujours, Van voulait la protéger ! Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que jamais il n'agirait de la sorte mais elle avait douté de lui, de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Elle aurait désormais une totale confiance en lui, jamais il ne la blesserait. Elle en fut sûre en croisant son regard, ce regard… Elle lui sourit en retour.

« _ Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Oui.

_ Repose-toi, je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

Le jeune homme lui prit l'enfant des bras et la berça maladroitement pour la calmer.

« _ Van, t'es-tu déjà occupé d'un bébé ?

_ Non.

_ Laisse, je vais le faire.

_ Mais…

_ J'ai un frère et j'aidais ma mère quand il était petit. »

A contre-cœur, il lui rendit l'enfant qui gigotait beaucoup, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son père… son père… Ils étaient parents d'une magnifique petite fille… Ils étaient liés à jamais par ce petit bout de chou vivant… Hitomi la berça pendant que Van alla lui chercher de l'eau. Le bébé devait avoir faim, alors elle lui donna le sein.

Pendant la tétée, Hitomi regarda autour d'elle. Le ciel était bleu, au loin, elle pouvait distinguer un arbre… Sa fille était née ici… elle était venue au monde dans cette vallée… celle de ses ancêtres… la vallée des illusions… Que c'était étrange ! Gaïa… La planète était liée à sa fille… Instinctivement, elle avait été envoyée ici… Quels secrets se cachaient en ces lieux ? Cet endroit abandonné et oublié de tous ?

Van revint avec de l'eau pour Yuri et du piscus pour eux. Du piscus ! Hitomi se rappelait son expérience avec ce fruit, ce que c'était amer ! Van lui dit que cela l'aiderait à reprendre des forces et elle se força à en prendre sous l'œil amusé du jeune homme. Elle était encore faible et devait se reposer.

Hitomi était allongée, les yeux fermés, Van gardant sa fille tout en observant la mère. Hitomi… Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais ! Pouvait-il l'aimer plus qu'avant ? Oui, son amour pour elle grandissait à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec elle… Et maintenant il avait une petite fille ! Il était papa ! La femme qu'il aimait lui avait donné un enfant ! Pouvait-il être plus heureux ?

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut ce qui surprit mais surtout alerta le jeune homme.

« _ Hitomi ! Que se passe t-il ?

_ Je… »

Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« _ Le temps presse !

_ Quoi ?

_ Nous devons nous dépêcher !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Gaïa est en danger ! »

Van monta sur Escaflowne transformé en dragon et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'arbre à Souvenirs… Les réponses se trouvaient dans cet arbre…

Hitomi s'approcha tenant Yuri dans ses bras. Elle allait mettre sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre quand une petite main la devança, une main d'enfant… Aussitôt, l'arbre se mit à luire d'une lumière qui les enveloppa…

Lorsque la jeune mère ouvrit les yeux, elle était aux côtés de Van, elle tenait Yuri dans ses bras, ils se trouvaient dans la Vallée mais l'environnement avait changé… Autour d'eux, tout autour d'eux ou plutôt au-dessus d'eux se trouvaient des gens, des Atlantes… Les ailes déployées, ils volaient ! Où plutôt quand étaient-ils ? Une jeune femme se posa à quelques mètres de la petite famille.

« _ Bienvenue sur Gaïa ! Voici la Vallée des illusions !

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Je suis Ariséa, votre guide.

_ Notre guide ?

_ Vous êtes le Dragon et les Yeux Mystiques. Cette enfant représente l'union de vos deux êtres et l'avenir de Gaïa.

_ Quoi ?

_ Nos choix lient la planète et son destin est entre nos mains.

_ En effet.

_ Pourquoi nous ?

_ Jeune fille, vous devez vous en douter…

_ Confirmez-le moi.

_ Van Slanzar de Fanel est l'un des derniers descendants directs de notre peuple, sa mère Varie étant l'une des nôtres… Quant à vous, Hitomi Kanzaki, vous êtes l'une de nos filles comme l'a été votre grand-mère avant vous…

_ Et Yuri ?

_ Elle possède un destin hors du commun : Elle appartient à deux mondes, la Lune des illusions et Gaïa, l'ancien et le nouveau… Votre fille représente le passé et l'avenir… Vous deux en êtes le présent…

_ Où voulez-vous en finir ?

_ Une guerre se déclare…

_ Nous le savons.

_ Une nouvelle guerre… encore une…

_ Quand cela cessera t-il ?

_ Telle est la raison de votre présence ici. Gaïa aspire à la paix…

_ La planète nous appelle ?

_ En elle se trouve l'âme de ses créateurs…

_ Les Atlantes.

_ Oui, Gaïa a été créée pour devenir un monde de paix, où il ferait bon de vivre mais…

_ Les hommes ont tout détruit.

_ Il est dans la nature humaine de conquérir… nous lui avons donné un autre espace à détruire…

_ Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

_ Redonnez à cette planète sa fonction première…

_ Vous nous demandez d'arrêter les guerres ? Mais comment ?

_ Le pouvoir… c'est la volonté des rêves…

_ Les rêves ?

_ Vos rêves… sont reliés… Vos rêves communs décideront de l'avenir de Gaïa…

_ Je…

_ Ne doutez pas. Pas de l'amour que vous éprouvez. Ayez confiance l'un en l'autre. A deux vous franchirez tous les obstacles.

_ …

_ Cette enfant en est la preuve vivante. La regarder vous rappellera cet instant d'éternité que vous avez partagé… »

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent violemment à la mention de la-dite nuit. C'est vrai que pendant un court instant, ils n'avaient formé plus qu'un… un instant qui durera dans leurs mémoires pour l'éternité… leur première nuit…

« _ Quel est le rôle de Yuri ?

_ Le plus important de tous : construire un avenir de paix.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant !

_ Elle devra maintenir la paix que vous obtiendrez, c'est le plus dur…

_ …

_ Empêcher les hommes de recommencer, telle est sa mission. Il est temps de nous quitter.

_ Mais…

_ Au revoir. »

Une lumière les aveugla et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant l'arbre des Souvenirs…

Yuri s'agitait dans les bras de sa mère, elle commençait à pleurer, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, Hitomi n'arrivait pas à la calmer malgré tous ses efforts. Qu'est-ce qui perturbait sa fille à ce point ? Soudain, elle sentit comme une douleur à la tête, une migraine qui grandissait lentement, elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait…

« _ Van, prends-la…

_ Hitomi ? Que… »

Elle lui mit l'enfant dans les bras et eut juste le temps de se tenir la tête entre les mains avant que ses jambes la lâchèrent, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, les mains fermement agrippées à ses tempes… ce mal de tête… il annonçait toujours la même chose… encore… une vision…

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux lui donnaient une drôle d'impression… une impression de déjà-vu… Comme ci des souvenirs remontaient à la surface… de vieux souvenirs… des scènes de son passé… de leur passé… sur Gaïa… ce fameux jour… où Van avait été couronné roi de Fanélia… ce jour où Escaflowne avait été réveillé de son long sommeil… ce jour funeste où elle avait assisté à la destruction de la ville… une ville entourée par les flammes…

« _ NON !!!

_ Hitomi !

_ Van ! Fanélia ! »

Fanélia ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée ? Il la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

« _ Van, nous devons retourner à Fanélia… vite !

_ Mais…

_ Il va attaquer Fanélia !

_ Quand ?

_ Bientôt, il doit être entrain de diriger ses troupes vers le royaume…

_ On doit se dépêcher ! Es-tu en forme ?

_ Ça ira, je tiendrais le coup.

_ Arriverons-nous à temps ?

_ Pas si on utilise Escaflowne.

_ Alors, comment ?

_ As-tu mon pendentif ?

_ Oui, mais…

_ Donne-le moi.

_ Que… Non, tu es encore trop faible !

_ Van, le temps presse.

_ Avec Escaflowne, on peut…

_ On a pas le choix !

_ Cela va te fatiguer !

_ Je me reposerais quand on sera à Fanélia.

_ Hitomi… »

Il savait que c'était le moyen de transport le plus rapide mais cela demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Or, la naissance lui avait ôté une grande partie de ses forces, sans compter les visions qu'elle avait eues depuis… Mais Fanélia était menacée… A contre-cœur, il lui tendit le pendentif rose qu'il amenait toujours avec lui, il l'aida à monter sur Escaflowne transformé en dragon. Il tenait Yuri dans ses bras, les rênes du guymelef dans ses mains, la jeune femme se tenait devant lui, les mains serrés sur le pendentif. Van décolla, Hitomi ferma les yeux et se concentra, elle visionna le royaume, la cité, Fanélia et une colonne de lumière les enveloppa pour les emmener vers leur destin…

Ils apparurent sur la colline qui surplombait la ville, le soleil brillait, il n'a avait aucun guymelef à l'horizon, tout était calme.

Ils venaient peine d'apparaître que Van eut juste le temps de serrer les rênes pour ne pas qu'ils tombent dans le vide. Escaflowne se stabilisa dans les airs, commander par son jeune pilote qui sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se maintenait en s'accrochant à lui, la respiration saccadée… Il le savait, Hitomi s'épuisait.

« _ Tiens bon, je t'emmène au château. » Lui murmura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ils atterrirent dans l'enceinte du château. Escaflowne venait juste de se poser que la jeune fille s'évanouit, Van la rattrapant avec son bras libre, l'autre portant Yuri qui s'était endormie.

Une personne accourut à leur rencontre, un hybride d'humain et d'animal, de chat plus précisément.

« _ Maître Van ! Enfin, vous voilà ! Mais… »

Merle s'interrompit en reconnaissant la jeune fille se trouvant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« _ Hitomi ?

_ Merle ! Peux-tu t'occuper de Yuri ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Van lui mit le bébé dans les bras, Yuri gigota légèrement sans se réveiller. Merle voulut protester mais cet enfant ressemblait à…

Van souleva délicatement Hitomi en glissant un bras sous ses genoux et en passant l'autre sous sa nuque, sa tête retombait contre son torse.

« _ Peux-tu aller chercher un médecin ? Je vais l'allonger dans sa chambre. »

Merle acquiesça et les regarda s'éloigner avant de partir à la recherche de Mirana. En effet, depuis la réunion, tous étaient restés à Fanélia, attendant des nouvelles.

Hitomi était allongée dans le lit, dans la chambre qu'elle avait si subitement quittée, Van à son chevet. Il la regardait en lui tenant la main, elle dormait, elle avait l'air tranquille.

Une personne entra dans la chambre en trombe, sans se retourner, il pensa que c'était Merle, il fut donc surprit de reconnaître la voix de la reine d'Astria.

« _ Van ! Hitomi !

_ Mirana ? Que…

_ Je suis restée pour avoir plus vite des nouvelles. Comment va t-elle ?

_ Elle s'est trop dépensée, je crois…

_ Je vais l'examiner.

_ Je… j'attends devant la porte.

_ Ce ne sera pas long.

_ D'accord. »

Van sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il retrouva Merle accompagné de tous leurs amis.

« _ Alors ?

_ Mirana l'examine. »

Un bruit se fit entendre du côté de Merle, Yuri avait les yeux ouverts et elle regardait la personne qui la portait, elle était sur le point de pleurer.

« _ Merle, donne-la moi.

_ Mais…

_ Elle ne te connaît pas, ça la dérange. »

La fille-chat déposa le bébé dans ses bras et elle vit que l'enfant s'était immédiatement détendue au contact de Van. Elle avait le regard levé vers lui et gazouillait dans un langage incompréhensible pour toutes les personnes présentes. Surtout, tous trouvaient une ressemblance entre le jeune homme et l'enfant. Ils remarquèrent le regard du bébé, les yeux vert émeraude, les mêmes yeux que Hitomi. Serait-ce… ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme blonde qui les rassura d'un sourire et répondit à leur question silencieuse.

« _ Elle va bien, elle a juste besoin de se reposer. »

Soupir de soulagement général.

« _ Oh ! Est-ce… ? » Le regard bleu s'était posé sur la petite fille.

« _ Je vous présente Yuri. Yuri, voici des amis. »

Un à un, Van les présenta à l'enfant qui observait attentivement chaque personne qu'il lui montrait. Présentation faîte, elle saisit le doigt de son père et le pressa entre ses petits doigts à elle, l'emprisonnant dans sa menue main.

« _ J'ai à vous parler, nous devons nous réunir. »

_ Quand ?

_ Maintenant. Merle, peux-tu veiller sur Hitomi et t'occuper de Yuri ?

_ Heu… oui. »

Mais l'enfant commençait à gigoter lorsqu'il voulut la déposer dans les bras de Merle.

« _ Yuri, Merle va s'occuper de toi, tu vas voir, elle est gentille. »

Van lui sourit, la petite l'avait écouté attentivement comme si elle le comprenait et elle se calma.

PS : Je sais… je ralentis… Mais j'ai des excuses !

1) Il fait beau ! Il fait chaud ! J'en profite un peu…

2) Un peu en manque d'inspiration… Vous savez c'est comme le vent, ça va, ça vient…

3) On arrive à la fin et tout ce qui est bataille c'est franchement pas mon rayon… (vous l'avez sans doute remarqué…)

4) Ça vous laisse le temps de faire fonctionner votre imagination ! Et puis, c'est moi l'auteur ! C'est moi qui décide !

5) Je m'excuse car je suis lecteur et il est vrai que j'attends parfois très longtemps pour un nouveau chapitre, il était décevant d'espérer, de se connecter et… néant… Aussi, je fais de gros efforts ! (en même temps, je me trouve assez rapide pour les 11 premiers chapitres).

Pour les reviews, ffnet déconne très légèrement… J'ai reçu trois reviews (Nee Chan, Seelio et Lily la psychopathe) mais elles ne sont pas affichées sur la page des reviews bien que le nombre de reviews les comptabilise… Sont-elles passées dans le néant ? Là ça va puisqu'elles me sont parvenues. Mais j'espère que ffnet ne m'en perd aucune…

Tout ça pour rassurer Nee Chan qui en a posté une autre. Non, tu n'es pas vieille. Non, tu n'es pas devenue sénile. C'est le site ! Enfin, une review fait toujours plaisir ! Merci !

Merci aux autres aussi ! Kiwidieu, le fait qu'Hitomi ait un enfant avec Van n'est pas une nouveauté ! J'ai juste fait cela à ma sauce !

Le nombre de lecteurs augmente t-il avec le temps ?

Les encouragements me vont droit au cœur et s'il y a des critiques… bah je suis blindée ! N'hésitez pas, je suis prête ! (et ça prouve que je vous fait réagir !)

Bye


	13. Préparations ? Action !

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Tout au créateur…

            **Chapitre 13 : Préparations ? Action !**

La jeune fille chat s'était installée au chevet de la jeune fille de la Lune des illusions, dans ses bras se trouvait une petite fille qui s'était rendormie assez rapidement depuis le départ des autres pour un conseil. Merle regardait la personne étendue sur le lit et le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Pas de doute, la ressemblance existait entre ces deux-là surtout au niveau des yeux, pour leur magnifique couleur, deux lacs vert émeraude… Pourtant, Merle trouvait une plus grande ressemblance entre cette enfant et Van, la forme du visage, la couleur des cheveux, un petit quelque chose de familier… elle ne savait pas quoi mais son instinct animal, de félin, lui faisait ressentir le même sentiment en présence de l'enfant qu'en présence de son maître Van… Un sentiment de calme, de sérénité, de plénitude… un sentiment à la fois fort et indéfinissable… un bien-être qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même…

Comment est-ce possible ? Si… si elle était la fille d'Hitomi et de Van ?

La malade s'agita dans son sommeil, elle ne prononça que des mots incompréhensibles, des phrases incohérentes avant de se réveiller en sursaut et en sueur.

Ce brusque réveil surprit Merle qui faillit crier mais elle se retint en voyant l'air perdu d'Hitomi.

« _ Hitomi ?

_ Merle ? Que…

_ Tu es à Fanélia.

_ Où est Van ?

_ Il est en conseil. Tu es fatiguée, tu dois te reposer.

_ Yuri… »

Le hoquet de surprise de Merle avait réveillé l'enfant qui regardait sa mère de ses yeux bien ouverts avant de tendre ses petits bras vers elle. Merle la déposa dans les bras maternels.

« _ Hitomi, c'est…

_ Ma fille, Yuri.

_ Elle… enfin…

_ C'est Van le père.

_ Il… tu…

_ Il ne le savait pas jusqu'à hier.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand je suis partie, je ne pensais pas revenir… J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et je suis revenue…

_ Tu aurais pu revenir à Fanélia !

_ Merle, je croyais Van fiancé, je croyais qu'il m'avait oublié, qu'il m'avait menti…

_ Hitomi…

_ Ça va, on s'est expliqué.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas le plus important.

_ Mais…

_ Il va attaquer Fanélia !

_ Qui ?

_ Ce Brale je ne sais plus quoi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il faut préparer…

_ Van s'en occupe. Toi, tu dois te reposer, ordre du médecin ! Exécution ! »

Merle avait toujours cet air autoritaire et Hitomi était trop épuisée pour riposter, elle se recoucha donc et mit rapidement, épuisée par tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces dernières 24 heures.

Dans une salle du palais, une salle de conférence, la salle du conseil de Fanélia, une pièce où trônait en son centre une table de forme ovale, se déroulait une scène assez tendue et agitée. Autour de la table étaient rassemblés les plus grands dirigeants de Gaïa, à un bout de la table se tenait l'un des rois les plus puissants, le roi de Fanélia. Beaucoup s'étonneraient de voir que cette personne n'était qu'un jeune homme de 21 ans portant un tee-shirt rouge, les cheveux en bataille mais ceux qui le connaissaient l'admirait car il les étonnait à chaque instant, aujourd'hui comme tous les autres jours.

Van était calme et relatait sa rencontre avec Brale, les évènements se déroulant à l'intérieur de la forteresse de Zaïde puis il raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé avec Hitomi sans entrer dans les détails ni de l'accouchement, ni de leur rencontre dans la vallée des illusions.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'était qu'autour de la table étaient réunis ses amis mais aussi ceux de la jeune fille et ils ne se satisfirent pas de ce rapide rapport des derniers évènements.

« _ L'accouchement s'est bien passé ? »

Le médecin enfouit en la reine d'Astria faisait surface.

« _ Heu…

_ Elle a beaucoup souffert ?

_ Hé bien…

_ Mirana ! Ne lui pose pas de telles questions !

_ Quoi ? Van l'a bien aidé, non ? Je voulais l'aider à la mettre au monde !

_ Cette enfant…

_ Vous le saviez ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

_ Van… tu sais…

_ Yuri est ma fille !

_ Elle te ressemble…

_ Vous en doutiez ?

_ Hitomi nous avait dits que…

_ Quoi ?

_ Enfin… que tu n'étais pas le père…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On ne lui a pas posé la question… le sujet était… comment dire… sensible…

_ Excusez-moi mais…

_ Elise ?

_ Il me semble qu'il existe un sujet plus urgent.

_ En effet, Brale veut la guerre.

_ Où en sont ses préparatifs ?

_ Il se dirige vers Fanélia.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il ne devrait plus tarder alors nous devons nous préparer à le recevoir.

_ Il faut mettre les gens à l'abri…

_ Préparer les défenses…

_ Se tenir prêts…

_ Quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas, Hitomi a eu une vision…

_ Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

La forteresse volait vers sa destination, le royaume de Fanélia, ce royaume protégé par les dragons, entouré par la forêt… La colère aveuglait Brale et son jugement en était affecté. La vengeance qui bouillonnait en lui remontait à la surface, lentement et sûrement, depuis les dernières heures, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose plutôt à une seule personne, elle occupait son esprit, Van Slanzar de Fanel, l'arrogant roi… Sa vengeance sera à la mesure de sa colère, de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie… Qu'est-ce qu'un roi sans trône ? Sans royaume ? Rien. Personne.

Hitomi se réveilla à l'aube du jour. Des pensées l'assaillaient. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer ! L'horreur de la guerre ! Elle détestait cela ! La guerre, le sang, les morts, les familles détruites… Hitomi ne voulait pas revivre tout cela. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour Van, à toujours avoir peur pour lui… Elle savait que si une guerre éclatait, il serait le premier à s'engager dans la bataille, le premier à affronter l'ennemi, le premier à attaquer… Il irait jusqu'à se sacrifier pour sauver les autres… Pourquoi était-il si impétueux ? Si intrépide ? Si inconscient du danger ? Pourquoi aimait-elle un homme aussi téméraire ? Cela faisait partie de son charme. Jamais il ne serait égoïste, fier oui mais égoïste jamais. Elle l'aimait, c'était tout. Elle l'aimait autant pour ses qualités que pour ses défauts… Que dire de plus ? Que son destin était d'être avec Van ? D'être à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive ?

La porte s'ouvrit et la personne s'approcha par derrière, la jeune fille était près de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel, une main se posa sur son épaule, elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur.

« _ Hitomi…

_ La paix durera t-elle ?

_ Je ferais tout pour que ça arrive…

_ Van… »

Elle se retourna et se blottit dans ses bras si protecteurs.

« _ Je vous protégerais, Yuri et toi…

_ Je sais… justement…

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai peur… peur de te perdre…

_ Hitomi… »

Il serra son étreinte, elle leva vers lui des yeux, un regard si…

« _ Promets-moi… promets-moi de ne pas risquer ta vie inutilement…

_ Promis. »

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« _ Tu dois te reposer.

_ Je…

_ Tu es encore faible. »

Van la prit dans ses bras et l'étendit sur le lit.

« _ Reste… »

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et elle se blottit contre lui, Hitomi s'endormit rapidement, Van lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Il attendit qu'elle soit profondément endormie pour se dégager sans la réveiller et il la quitta non sans avoir déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Il errait dans les couloirs du palais à la recherche de Merle. Mais où était-elle passée ? Il entendit au coin d'un couloir des bruits, des cris… Il poussa la porte d'une chambre et découvrit un spectacle assez inattendu : La fille chat était debout, les bras levés portant une petite fille qui gigotait joyeusement en poussant des petits cris.

« _ Merle ! »

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Deux sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages et le bébé tendit ses bras vers l'arrivant.

« _ Maître Van. Comment s'est déroulé la réunion ?

_ Bien. Et Yuri ?

_ Sage. Je n'ai pas voulu déranger Hitomi alors je me suis éloignée…

_ Tu as bien fait. »

Van prit sa fille dans ses bras. Avec sa petite main, l'enfant s'agrippa au tee-shirt rouge.

« _ Maître Van ?

_ Oui ?

_ Elle vous ressemble…

_ C'est ma fille… »

Merle était à la fois surprise et heureuse par l'attitude de Van. Il affichait un regard doux quand ses yeux se posaient sur le bébé, un sourire qui lui rappelait la personne sensible qu'était ce jeune homme avant que les évènements ne bouleverse sa vie, avant qu'une guerre ne se déclare… Aujourd'hui encore, il allait redevenir le guerrier qu'il n'a jamais rêvé d'être, il serait le souverain de Fanélia, un trône qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité et qui ne devait pas lui revenir… Merle espérait qu'en retrouvant Hitomi et qu'en devenant père Van atteindrait enfin le bonheur qu'il méritait…

« _ Pourrais-tu t'occuper de Yuri pendant mon absence ?

_ Où allez-vous ?

_ Préparer l'évacuation de la ville, mettre les habitants en sécurité avant l'attaque. Comme Hitomi dort…

_ Bien sûr.

_ Merci. »

Les préparatifs furent vite réglés et la population fut évacuée vers un endroit moins exposé. Des unités de guymelefs arrivèrent en renfort et la défense se construisit sous les ordres du roi de Fanélia, secondé par le chevalier céleste, Allen Schézar.

Van était tellement débordé que Hitomi se retrouva avec comme seule compagnie Merle et Yuri, Mirana, Cid ou les autres, soit occupés à aider Van dans les préparatifs, soit rentrés chez eux pour donner des instructions.

Hitomi ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment, sa fille lui prenant tout son temps. Les besoins de tout enfant de cet âge étaient épuisants, heureusement que Merle était là ! Hitomi adorait sa fille, un seul regard, un seul sourire de l'enfant lui réchauffait le cœur. Malgré cette occupation très 'prenante', il lui restait du temps libre, temps qu'elle passait au balcon à observer la ville si calme, à regarder les guymelefs se positionner en défense autour des remparts de la cité…

L'attente ne fut pas longue, à peine les défenses furent-elles en place que l'on put voir une ombre qui masquait le soleil, une forteresse géante venait de se matérialiser dans le ciel ! Depuis quand était-elle là ?

La panique se propagea parmi les personnes restées en ville, la forteresse ressemblait à celle de l'empire de Zaïbacher ! Elle abritait donc des centaines de guymelefs de combat ! Des guymelefs à cape mimétique ! Justement un guymelef en sortit et se dirigea vers le palais de Fanélia. Van ordonna qu'on le laisse passer, ce ne devait être qu'un messager. Il se déposa dans la cour et un homme en sortit.

« _ Je demande à voir le roi de Fanélia. »

On le conduisit dans la salle où se trouvait Van.

« _ Majesté, je suis Dirko, général en chef des armées de Zaïde, son altesse, Brale Denys d'Oursiny m'envoie pour vous entretenir d'une affaire importante.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Il vous prie de lui remettre la jeune fille que vous lui avez enlevée…

_Quoi ?

_ La jeune personne du nom d'Hitomi Kanzaki est sous la responsabilité de mon seigneur qui a accepté de la protéger en l'épousant et en devenant le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Elle est sa fiancée et la future reine de Zaïde.

_ Sortez !

_ Je vous laisse réfléchir. A demain. »

Il ressortit, reprit son guymelef et retourna dans la forteresse.

Après la sortie du général, Van se précipita vers une chambre en particulier, la chambre d'Hitomi. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes présentes et réveillant une petite fille endormie dans un berceau.

« _ Hitomi !

_ Van ?

_ Comment as-tu pu accepter ?

_ Quoi ?

_ D'épouser ce type !

_ Qui ?

_ Brale !

_ Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais… »

Yuri cria. Merle se précipita pour la prendre et la calmer, Van regarda l'enfant qui s'agitait continuellement malgré les efforts manifestement vains de la fille chat. Hitomi s'approcha et calma le bébé en la berçant et en commençant à chantonner doucement.

Van regarda le tableau devant ses yeux et écoutait la voix si envoûtante de la jeune femme. Il était un parfait imbécile. Comment avait-il pu penser que… Il avait agi sans réfléchir, encore une fois. Il s'approcha d'elles par derrière et les entoura de ses bras.

« _ Pardonnes-moi… »

Hitomi posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et releva son visage, elle souriait.

« _ Pour quoi ?

_ Pour être aussi stupide.

_ Tu ne l'es pas…

_ Si, j'ai…

_ Tu n'aurais pas agi ainsi si tu ne m'aimais pas…

_ Je suis désolé…

_ L'impulsivité fait partie de ton charme… »

Son sourire devint malicieux et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard vert émeraude. Van rougit légèrement et Hitomi ne put se retenir de rire, rapidement rejoint par Van.

Merle s'était éclipsée discrètement, elle ne voulait pas assister à une scène où elle se sentirait de trop… Ces derniers temps, elle les avait passé aux côtés d'Hitomi à parler des mois passés, de leurs histoires… Merle s'était attachée au petit bout de chou qu'était Yuri et s'était presque autoproclamée baby-sitter de l'enfant ! Cela ne gênait nullement Hitomi qui voyait la tendresse et l'amour qu'éprouvait la fille-chat pour sa fille. Toutes deux passaient donc leur temps à pouponner, leur sujet de conversation tombant souvent pour ne pas dire toujours sur Van ! Merle savait que le bébé prenait la place de Van dans son cœur… Elle avait eu l'impression de le perdre lorsque Hitomi était arrivée sur Gaïa la première fois et elle s'était montrée d'une jalousie folle ! Maintenant avec le recul, elle savait qu'elle et Van, c'était une famille, un amour fraternel et protecteur, aujourd'hui il avait sa propre famille et elle était heureuse car elle en faisait partie, elle avait peur qu'il l'oublie mais Hitomi l'avait rassurée, Merle serait en quelque sorte une grande sœur pour Yuri, un rôle qui convenait parfaitement au caractère félin de la jeune fille !

Le lendemain, lorsque Dirko revint, Van avait retrouvé son calme mais l'envie de se jeter sur le messager le démangeait dangereusement, Hitomi était à ses côtés, elle avait insisté pour être présente et Van ne pouvait pas lui refuser surtout qu'elle lui avait fait ce regard si propre à elle… Il avait d'abord refusé mais il capitula devant la détermination de la jeune fille, il n'avait aucune chance contre elle, c'était perdu d'avance.

Dirko s'inclina devant eux.

« _ Majesté, demoiselle Hitomi, je vous présente mes hommages et suis heureux de voir que vous sembliez en forme, son altesse en sera contente.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

_ Mon seigneur attend votre réponse.

_ C'est non.

_ En êtes-vous sûr ?

_ Certain, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

_ Mon seigneur s'en doutait, il vous propose donc une sorte de duel…

_ Un duel ?

_ Oui, l'issue de ce combat déterminera le destin de cette jeune fille…

_ Quoi ?

_ Voyons, ceci est une offre très généreuse de sa part…

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Hé bien… Notre flotte est au-dessus de votre cité, nos hommes sont préparés et prêts à mourir pour leur souverain, vos défenses sont ridicules…

_ Assez !

_ Acceptez-vous ?

_ Van ! Tu ne vas pas…

_ Quelles sont ses conditions ?

_ Vous et lui, face à face, dans vos guymelefs, sa majesté vous autorise à utiliser Escaflowne…

_ Trop généreux de sa part…

_ Il possède d'ailleurs son guymelef personnel…

_ Si je gagne ?

_ Nous repartirons avec notre forteresse mais si vous perdez, vous nous donnez la mère et l'enfant, je vois que demoiselle Hitomi n'est plus enceinte…

_ Votre roi remplit-il ses accords ?

_ Avez-vous le choix ? Ce sera un combat à mort, en tant que général en chef, je me mettrais sous les ordres du vainqueur, vous avez ma parole.

_ Bien, j'accepte.

_ Me permettez-vous une dernière question ?

_ Faîtes.

_ Est-ce un garçon ou une fille ?

_ Une fille.

_ Elle doit donc être aussi jolie que sa mère… »

Il s'inclina et sortit.

« _ Van ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

_ C'est la meilleure solution !

_ Pour qui ?

_ Pour tous ! Il n'y aura pas de guerre !

_ Tu risques encore ta vie ! »

Hitomi se retourna et s'enfuit en courant, Van soupira, il avait encore fait pleurer la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne put aller à sa suite, Allen entrait par une autre porte.

« _ Van, que se passe t-il ? Comment s'est passé l'entretien avec le général ?

_ Je vais faire un duel contre Brale.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il n'y aura pas de guerre, juste un duel.

_ Juste un duel ! Van, tu t'entends ! Où est Hitomi ?

_ …

_ Ne me dis pas que…

_ Elle…

_ C'est elle que j'ai entendue ! Tu devrais aller la trouver. »

Hitomi courait sans but dans les couloirs du château, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle le savait et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle savait que Van avait pris la bonne décision, il allait éviter une guerre ! Il risquait sa vie pour les protéger ! Il ne changerait jamais… mais voulait-elle qu'il change ?

PS : Finalement, pas de guerre. Pour moi, c'est un concept stupide, penser qu'un petit nombre de gens (les dirigeants) décide pour un grand nombre (le peuple).

Je préfère le concept de deux champions qui se battent pour leur pays, un duel, quoi ?

Ok, reposer les espoirs et le futur d'un pays sur une seule personne est risquée et assez injuste pour le perdant qui sera haï lui et toute sa famille mais cela évite des morts inutiles (la plupart sont des civils qui ne souhaitent que vivre tranquillement…).

Mon côté utopiste pense que la paix réelle existera un jour et mon côté réaliste sait que l'homme ne pense qu'à se déchirer et à s'entretuer… peut être finira t-il par se détruire lui-même après avoir exterminé les autres espèces vivantes…

Remarquez que l'être humain est le seul être vivant qui ne respecte pas son espace naturel, au lieu de le préserver, il le détériore… Sommes-nous en fin de compte vraiment plus intelligent que les animaux ? J'en doute…

'C'est une triste chose de penser que la nature parle et que le genre humain n'écoute pas.' **(Victor Hugo)**

Passons au reviews : Merci ! Merci à Yukiko, bepinette, Nee Chan, Lyly, miki et mangafana.

Prochain chapitre : Le duel ! En vérité, le titre, c'est : La fin ? Le début ?

Bye.


	14. La fin ? Le début ?

**Deux destins liés : Un espoir futur ?**

Disclamer : Je ne possède aucun des persos… enfin sauf les petits nouveaux…

Petit PS : Je demanderais à tous les lecteurs de lire le PS de fin, le dernier car j'aimerais votre avis sur une idée que j'ai eu à écrivant cette fic. Merci.

            **Chapitre 14 : La fin ? Le début ?**

Le jour du duel avait été fixé. On était la veille du match…

Hitomi se trouvait sur le balcon, elle observait le ciel obstrué par la forteresse géante de Zaïde et arrivait malgré tout à distinguer la Lune et la Lune des illusions.

« _ Hitomi…

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer…

_ S'il te plaît…

_ Ne dois-tu pas être en forme ? Demain est un grand jour…

_ Regarde-moi ! »

Van la retourna mais elle baissa la tête, il lui releva le menton et la força à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« _ C'est la meilleure solution…

_ Je le sais ! »

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« _ Ne pleure pas…

_ Je…

_ Tout se passera bien…

_ Crois-tu que le combat puisse être loyal ?

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien…

_ J'ai…

_ Je te le promets…

_ Ne fais pas de promesse, je veux juste que tu t'en sortes !

_ Hitomi…

_ …

_ Serais-tu… Accepterais-tu de rester à mes côtés pour toujours ?

_ Van…

_ Ecoute… Je veux faire de toi ma femme… je veux que tu deviennes la reine de Fanélia…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je te veux auprès de moi pour le restant de mes jours…

_ Demain…

_ Je gagnerais et nous construirons un avenir ensemble…

_ Nous élèverons Yuri à deux…

_ Oui. Es-tu d'accord ?

_ Comment pourrais-je refuser ? Je t'aime tellement ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, entourant son cou. Il la serra contre lui et murmura au creux de son oreille.

« _ Moi aussi, je t'aime et je te protégerais toujours… »

Elle devait y croire, elle devait croire en lui, elle devait avoir confiance en celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur… Telles furent les dernières pensées d'Hitomi avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil, blottie dans les bras protecteurs de Van…

Le jour se leva, le jour du duel entre Brale Denys d'Oursiny, souverain de Zaïde, et Van Slanzar de Fanel, souverain de Fanélia.

Les deux adversaires se firent face dans leurs guymelefs respectifs.

Ce fut le début du duel, l'un des plus grands duels qu'ait connu Gaïa, le duel qui décidera du destin de toute la planète… Les deux camps s'affrontaient, deux groupes dirigés par des meneurs différents, deux hommes qui étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, le blanc et le noir…

D'un côté, un jeune homme brun aux yeux sombres.

De l'autre, un jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs.

Leur seule ressemblance était dans le regard, à la fois déterminé et implacable…

Tous deux voulaient remporter la victoire mais pour des raisons totalement différentes voire opposées :

Le premier désire protéger son peuple et les gens qu'il aimait.

Le second se bat pour sa propre gloire et pour agrandir sa puissance.

Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, tous les deux se ressemblaient : Deux orphelins ayant grandis seuls, deux souverains ayant de lourdes responsabilités sur leurs épaules depuis leurs plus jeunes âges…

Leurs destins auraient pu suivre le même chemin… seulement l'un des deux a rencontré sur sa route une jeune fille venant d'un autre monde… une jeune fille qui lui a fait connaître l'amour…

Cette différence changera t-elle quelque chose ? Fera t-elle pencher la balance d'un côté ?

Il se trouve que la motivation née de l'envie de protéger ceux qu'on aime donne une vision plus lucide des évènements, la vengeance obscurcissant souvent la vision des choses…

Les deux hommes se battaient avec acharnement, ils étaient tous deux doués et les spectateurs connaisseurs admiraient leurs maîtrises de leurs guymelefs… Ils semblaient tous deux de forces égales et le combat allait sans doute durer longtemps… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux craque et commette une erreur que l'autre saisirait pour l'achever et remporter ainsi la victoire… Ce serait donc une question d'endurance…

Hitomi était nerveuse, elle assistait au combat et un nœud se formait dans son estomac, elle pouvait aisément voir que Brale n'était pas un novice et que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir pour Van… Un homme blond se tenait à ses côtés pour la soutenir ou plutôt la retenir, l'empêcher de se jeter en plein milieu du duel, de s'interposer. Allen observait le combat et surveillait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, Van lui avait demandé de la protéger…

Elle se tenait nerveusement les mains et par moments, détournait le regard ou fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait mais malgré ses efforts, c'était peine perdue… Même sans la vue, elle pouvait toujours entendre les deux épées s'entrechoquer avec violence…

Soudain, un bruit de ferraille qu'on coupe, la foule devint silencieuse… La jeune fille retint son souffle et rassembla tout son courage pour regarder ce qui se passait… Elle spoussa un soupir de soulagement, Escaflowne venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire le guymelef adverse.

Le cockpit s'ouvrit et Brale en sortit, il dégaina son épée.

« _ Sors de là ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Tu n'as gagné que la première manche ! »

Hitomi voulut protester mais Allen la retenait.

« _ Tu ne dois pas intervenir, si ça tourne mal, je suis là. »

Elle regarda impuissante Van descendre lui aussi et dégainer l'épée de Fanélia.

« _ Nous allons voir si sans ton Escaflowne tu es toujours aussi fort ! »

Le duel à l'épée commença et les spectateurs ne furent pas déçus. Ils assistèrent à la rencontre de deux fines lames qui attaquaient avec des bottes et esquivaient avec talent…

Coup de malchance ou coup du hasard ? Brale fut un instant aveuglé par un reflet et Van en profita pour le désarmer… Il pointa son épée sous la gorge de son adversaire.

« _ Je crois que c'est fini.

_ Vas-y ! Tue-moi !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai perdu, il ne me reste rien !

_ Si ta vie. »

Van baissa son arme. Hitomi se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« _ J'ai eu si peur…

_ C'est fini… »

Il lui caressa les cheveux pour la calmer.

« _ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu vivre ?

_ Qui suis-je pour avoir le droit de tuer quelqu'un ? »

Brale fut emmené sous les ordres d'Allen, sans opposer de résistance, encore sous le choc des dernières paroles de son pire ennemi.

Une personne s'approcha du jeune couple enlacé et mit genou à terre.

« _ Je suis à vos ordres.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à donner.

_ Mais vous avez gagné !

_ Je me suis battu pour protéger Hitomi et ma fille.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ?

_ Retournez chez vous, dans votre pays, reprenez des vies normales.

_ Bien. Je vous salue. »

Une grande fête se déroula le soir même, une fête pour fêter une paix retrouvée avec tous les grands de ce monde.

« _ Dis-moi que c'est vrai…

_ Tout est fini…

_ Je crois encore rêver… »

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

« _ Humm… Continue. » Murmura t-elle les yeux fermés et un sourire sur les lèvres.

« _ Epouse-moi… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable… Il lui caressa le visage.

« _ Je le désire toujours… Exauce mon vœu le plus cher…

_ C'est également le mien… »

Quelques jours plus tard, Van réunit le peuple de Fanélia et leur présenta Yuri.

« _ Peuple de Fanélia, je vous présente Yuri Varie Kanzaki de Fanel, ma fille, ainsi que sa mère, Hitomi Kanzaki, ma future femme. »

Le peuple accueillit cette nouvelle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et sous des hourras. Il faut dire que le roi était très apprécié et la future reine avait l'air si jolie !

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient, aujourd'hui était le grand jour, le jour J !

Hitomi était dans sa chambre et se tordait nerveusement les mains en attendant des personnes qui se faisaient apparemment un plaisir de la faire patienter seule !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un groupe de jeunes femmes qui discutaient assez joyeusement. On pouvait apercevoir la reine d'Astria, la princesse d'Aumale, la jeune sœur d'un chevalier céleste et une fille-chat, autrement dit Mirana, Alana, Séréna et Merle.

« _ Ah ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Où étiez-vous ?

_ Du calme !

_ Le temps presse ! Je suis pas prête…

_ Calme-toi Hitomi !

_ Oui, c'est vrai, on a encore du temps !

_ Il est relativement tôt !

_ D'ailleurs maître Van n'est même pas encore réveillé !

_ Quoi ? Van n'est pas réveillé ! Comment ça ! C'est bien aujourd'hui ! Il a peut être changé d'avis !

_ Hitomi ! Arrête de délirer !

_ Van t'aime

_ Il doit être aussi impatient que toi !

_ Vraiment ? Il le cache plutôt bien !

_ Il a toujours été très doué pour cacher ses sentiments.

_ C'est vrai, demande à Hitomi !

_ Hé ! Je suis là !

_ Arrête d'être nerveuse ! Tout se passera bien !

_ Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu es voyante ?

_ Non, c'est plutôt toi ! »

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire ! Toutes ? Heu… sauf Hitomi qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

« _ S'il vous plaît !

_ Détends-toi !

_ Profite de ce jour !

_ Tu sais, le plus beau jour de ta vie !

_ Si quelque chose…

_ Rien. On a tout prévu !

_ Tu nous fais confiance ?

_ Oui…

_ C'est quoi ce petit oui ? Plus de conviction !

_ Allez !

_ Tu vas nous vexer ! »

On frappa à la porte et une servante entra.

« _ Excusez-moi mais le chevalier céleste Allen Schézar demande à parler à l'une des demoiselles d'honneur.

_ J'y vais ! Je reviens dans un moment ! »

Et Séréna Schézar sortit à la suite de la suivante.

« _ Il y a un problème !

_ Tout de suite les grands mots !

_ C'est Van, il…

_ Rien du tout !

_ Allez, il est temps d'enfiler ta robe !

_ Et ne dis plus de sottises !

_ Exactement ! Sinon on te bâillonne ! »

« _ Oh ! Séréna, c'est toi !

_ Merci pour l'accueil !

_ Non ! C'est juste…

_ Que tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre ? Il fallait alors préciser ta requête très cher frère !

_ Heu…

_ Non !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mirana avait raison ! J'arrive pas à le croire !

_ Quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Devine !

_ Séréna !

_ Serais-je invitée au mariage ?

_ Que… »

Elle éclata de rire en s'éloignant.

« _ Très bon choix ! Tu as d'excellents goûts, je l'adore ! »

Lorsque la jeune fille revint dans la chambre, Hitomi était habillée.

« _ Whoua !

_ Tu es magnifique !

_ Vraiment ? Que voulait Allen ?

_ Oh ! Rien d'important ! Il nous demandait de ne pas être en retard ! »

La jeune fille s'approcha de Mirana et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« _ Mon frère a été très déçu de me voir, je crois que tu as raison…

_ Y aurait-il un autre mariage dans l'air ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Ils forment un très joli couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux, je dirais. »

La foule était réunie sur la grande place, tout était impatient d'assister à la cérémonie. Tout était préparé, le prêtre était déjà là ainsi que les grands dignitaires du royaume.

Van arriva accompagné du chevalier céleste Allen Schézar, du roi d'Astria Dryden Fayssa. Il était habillé pour l'occasion. Il avait revêtu son costume de cérémonie avec tous les apparats royaux, la lourde traîne sur les épaules, la couronne sur la tête et l'épée de Fanélia à sa ceinture.

Il s'avança et se positionna à côté du prêtre attendant la venue de la principale intéressée : la future mariée.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps, enfin pour lui ce fut d'interminables minutes où son esprit était envahi de questions plus ou moins loufoques, genre : Va t-elle venir ? Si elle renonçait ?

Le carrosse arriva et d'abord en descendit les demoiselles d'honneur qui chacune marcha vers l'autel en souriant : la princesse Alana Hortensia d'Aumale vint en premier, suivit par Séréna Schézar, puis descendit la reine Mirana Sara Aston Fayssa d'Astria avec sa fille, la jeune princesse Léandra Alexia Aston-Fayssa, ensuite la fille chat, Merle portant l'adorable Yuri Varie Kanzaki de Fanel.

La dernière à descendre fut Hitomi Kanzaki, cela valait la peine d'attendre car en la voyant Van en eut le souffle coupé, elle était si belle !

La jeune mariée portait une robe blanche à la fois simple et compliquée. Les dentelles et les broderies étaient placées judicieusement, le décolleté n'était pas trop profond (au grand dam de Mirana !), un voile recouvrait sa tête, il était retenu par un diadème étincelant. Ses cheveux avaient été lâchés, ils ondulaient et retombaient en harmonie sur ses épaules légèrement dénudées…

La procession blanche s'avança lentement vers l'autel et tout le monde pour admirer la beauté des cinq femmes qui marchaient avec grâce…

Arrivée à la hauteur de Van, Hitomi s'arrêta et prit le bras que lui tendait le jeune homme.

« _ Hitomi… Tu es… »

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, la jeune fille sourit et le voile cacha le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui commença la cérémonie.

« _ En ce jour, protégés par le Soleil et la Lune, nous sommes réunis tous ici afin de célébrer l'union de deux êtres, deux êtres ayant affrontés de multiples dangers et s'en étant sortis plus forts, plus unis… Ces deux personnes se sont longtemps cherchées, elles ont réussi à se trouver et aujourd'hui, nous serons tous témoins de l'engagement qu'ils prendront l'un envers l'autre… Van Slanzar de Fanel, roi de Fanélia, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse la jeune femme ici présente, Hitomi Kanzaki, la jeune fille de la Lune des illusions, de faire d'elle votre reine, jurez-vous de l'aimer, de la protéger, et cela pendant le restant de votre vie ?

_ Je le jure… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme… Je te protégerais de toutes mes forces…

_ Hitomi Kanzaki, jeune fille de la Lune des illusions, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux le jeune homme ici présent, Van Slanzar de Fanel, le souverain de Fanélia, de faire de lui votre protecteur, jurez-vous de l'aimer, de le soutenir, et cela pendant le restant de votre vie ?

_ Je le jure… Mon cœur t'appartient… Mon soutien t'est tout acquis…

_ Echangez vos alliances… »

Van passa au doigt d'Hitomi une bague incrustée de pierres précieuses blanches alors que celle-ci lui glissait au doigt un anneau de même incrusté de pierres précieuses mais plus discrètes.

« _ Vous êtes désormais unis l'un à l'autre par des liens que personne ne pourra rompre et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Vous pouvez échanger le baiser qui scellera cet accord. »

Van releva doucement le voile qui recouvrait la tête d'Hitomi, elle le regardait avec ses yeux si envoûtants… Il lui prit délicatement le visage entre les mains et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées qui y répondirent immédiatement… Leur contact fut rompu par la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur mais le sourire sur les lèvres…

Etait-ce la fin des épreuves ou le début d'une nouvelle vie ?

Que dire de plus ? Qu'ils furent heureux ? Ça, c'est à vous de voir…

~ FIN ~

PS : C'est fini ! Je suis dans un état !

J'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette fic !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont déposé un review ! Merci !

A tous les lecteurs anonymes, je leur demanderaient de bien vouloir me faire part de leur avis sur ma fic même les critiques ! Je suis tout ouïe !

J'ai une question pour tous ! Que diriez-vous d'une fic avec pour personnage principal Yuri ? C'est pas pour tout de suite mais c'est à l'état de projet !

Sinon, je publie des fics (que j'écris pour moi) pour que le monde (je vois grand) en profite ! Je ne suis pas écrivain de métier (très très loin !), j'ai juste de l'imagination (beaucoup !) donc c'est un plaisir et un passe-temps personnel !

Ecrire, c'est comme entrer en transe : Je me lis et me relis, je me mets dans la peau du personnage, j'essaie de ressentir son état d'esprit du moment… on dirait une recette de cuisine ! Un peu de drame, une pincée de sentiment, un doigt de romance, mijotez, remuez le tout et votre fic est née !

J'admire les auteurs, ceux qui de rien nous construise quelque chose, ceux qui nous font rêver ! J'aime les livres, les histoires qui me font de l'effet que ce soit un fou rire ou une petite larme…

J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !

Big Bises ! Bye !


End file.
